The After Dawn
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: What happens after dawn of the dragon? Well read this to find out! Note:This may not be what actually happens, just my imagination of what I think should happen. Spyro and Cynder all the way, My ocs Crystle and Eclipse from my past stories will be in this
1. The arrival

The After Dawn

Chapter 1- The Arrival

Spyro's P.O.V.

Yes, today is the day..after the long battle with Malefor, we are finally returning to Warfang. Though I am glad to be coming home, this journey has led me to many things, bad and good. But the one I am most grateful of is Cynder, my one and only love. If it wasn't for that fateful day in the swamp where I first breathed fire and met Ignitus, i would not have led me to Cynder. It is stange how I fell for the one who had nearly destroyed me.

I thought about my past as we flew for Warfang, we were both nervous, Cynder had thought no one would like her, but who wouldn't, and who couldn't like someone who just saved the world? I am nervous because of what people will think of me, I mean I've never even spoken to another dragon my age, and Cynder and I will be the only ones who can breath four differant elements. I could now see the gates to the city.

"Spyro, what if they don't like me?" Cynder whispered as we neared the gate.

"Cynder they may not like you now, but they will, trust me." I reasurred.

"But-" She started, "Cynder no buts, ands,ors, or ifs." I said. She stopped after whispering an "Okay..." .

We started desending towards the ground, once landed they pushed us on a parade float, they opened the gates, once they could see us, everyone applauded and screamed, so loud I was tempted to cover my ears. There where dragons every age, everywhere. And camera flashes and screaming creatures everywhere, I had never seen so many dragons in one place before! Once we at the end of the road, dragons and dragonesses flooded the float, they where surrounding us with autographs and camera flashs, I closed my eyes. I nodded at Cynder and we flapped our wings in sync and flew up, just before they where going to pounce.

I looked down on the chaos below us. Cynder looked like if a dragon so much as touched her she would tear them away, but I knew she was just acting defensively. Then Terrador and the other remaining elders flew upt o us.

"Cyril,Terrador,Volteer!" I cried with joy, Cynder did not say anything, but you could tell she was happy to see them.

"Yes who are you young ones?" Volteer asked couriously.

"We are better now that Malefor is gone." Cynder said, overjoyed.

" Yes I knew you could do it!" Cyril exclaimed.

"Yes you two are magnifcent fighters, I am proud to have known you." Terrador praised with his deep voice.

" Yes I am too, even though I did atempt to capture you." Cynder said.

" Well everyone is very excited for your return, will you honor us with a speech." Volteer asked.

"Of course." I said. As we landed on a stage.

"Ahem, everyone. Spyro and Cynder have joined us today, to honor us with their heroric tale." Cyril said quieting everyone.

At this Cynder pushed me into the center of the stage. I had to raise my voice loudly.

" Hello everyone. Yes we are finally back from our long journey." I started. I cleared my voice.

" Well for three years we have been trapped inside a crystal, during that time a war was going on. Malefor had bound Cynder and I together. So together we faced many battles, beat many enemies, even the earth golem and the destroyer." I continued. The crowed gasped.

Cynder stepped in this time, "But it wasn't all us. Hunter found us, and stayed with us the whole time, leading the way. Even when Cheif Browlus was against it." I noticed Hunter smiling. " And of course Sparx was always there to light the way, no matter how dangerous it was, even leading everyone to safety." She continued.

"When we came to Malefor, he spoke nothing but lies. We faced him in battle, and even though he was tough, Cynder by my side, we defeated him." I said and the crowd burst in clapping.

"But, it wasn't over yet...The world was falling apart...I knew what I had to do, I used the energy inside me to put the world together again, but I could not have done it without Cynder, I know what you all think, but Cynder is a wonderful dragoness, feirce fighter, but caring and sweet. And I hope you all will come to see that." I finished, the crowd was somewhat puzzled but they eventually cheered. Eventually the crowd began breaking apart to enjoy the peace we finally had... Only few remaining dragons were left, all in a group. They headed on stage. Once on stage one started..

"....Cynder..." One black dragoness started.

" Ummm, yes?" She said wondering why they would ask her something.

" Well.....We just came to apologize for thinking you where bad and stuff...I, we know now that you're actually pretty cool. And you even got to assist the purple dragon. But we truley are sorry...maybe we can hang out sometime?" A icy blue dragoness spoke with sincerness in her eyes.

A/N~ Some one gets to have an OC for whoever guess who it was!

"I-I uhhhhh....w-w-..........Y-You really mean it?" She stammered with wide eyes.

" Of course we do. Well I guess I'll see ya around, Cynder." The blue dragoness said flying off to somewhere, the others said there apologizes and took off as well. There was only one remaining.

She was light pink,with pink wings. She had golden underbelly, claws and horns that where kinda curvy. She had a darker pink heart at the end of her tail, she also had a gloden necklace with a heart on it with blue eyes.

"Hi!" She said..

"Ummm,hi?" I said.

"I'm Ember." She said.

"Okay, my name is-" She put a claw to my mouth. "It's okay I already know you're name, Spyro." She said in a somewhat creepy loving voice.

" Well thats umm cool." I said.

"Well maybe we can hang out sometime...?" She said winking. This time Cynder cleared her throat.

"Uhh sorry, but he is with me." She said, I could tell she was trying very hard not to yell or scare her away, she intertwined her tail with mine.

"Ohhh, well, thats too bad...You'd have more fun with me." She said suductively while turning around walking away, with her tail swishing side by side.

"Listen you little-" Cynder snapped between gritted teeth, she stopped herself with much effort before she could say more and imediently flew off trying to keep her anger from showing. She landed atop the temple.

"Hey you okay, about that, shes just some girl." I said.

"I'm fine Spyro." She snapped.

"Okay......" I said nuzzling her.

"Well its getting late I suppose we better get some rest." I said.

"Yeah you're probably right." She said gliding down to the entrance.

Inside the elders were busy chatting.

"Hello everyone." I started they stopped.

"Why hello young ones, you were quite a hit if I do say so myself." Cyril boasted.

"Yes indeed, do you need anything?" Volteer asked.

"Oh actually could you show us our room? Its getting late." I asked.

"Of I hadn't realized the time! Of course young ones, one can never get to much sleep!" Volteer answered leading us down the hallway.

He led us to a room, it was nice balcony and all.

"Well I hope this will fit to good, by the way you two have school tommarrow, one can't get enough knowlegde!" Volteer exclaimed laughing.

" This is really nice Volteer, thanks." Cynder said looking around, Volteer grinned before leaving.

"School? I've never been to school before, unless training in the dojo counts." I pondered.

"Well me neither, but it has to be something like training....right?" She said. laying down, she yawned.

"Well never mind that, we should get some rest." I said snuggling in next to her. I wasn't long before I entered the blackness of sleep....


	2. The First day of School

Chapter 2- The First Day of School

Cynder's P.O.V.

Disclaimer~ I don't own Spyro or the characters, I only own Crystle and Eclipse, and I do not own Blade which is ShayminRules's OC.

I woke that morning and saw that Spyro is already awake.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." He greeted. "Good morning." I yawned, I stretched and got up. Luckily the school is inside the temple on the other side of the city, Spyro and I have been there before.

"Looks like Terrador left us some school bags." He said picking up the golden one, mine is magenta.

"That was nice of him, well I guess we better get going, I have no idea when it starts.." I said looking at the sky.

"Race ya!" Spyro said jumping from the balcony and flying off, I on the other hand bolted from there, I caught up to him quickly. I looked down, noticing many creatures looking at us, some even cheering. I laughed when I saw the shock on Spyro's face as I caught up to him, but flying was easier for girls.

"That all ya got Spyro?" I laughed flying ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" I called flapping his wings to keep up. I did a barrel roll, but he swooped in front of me. We were neck in neck it seemed.

Then came some wall with only one opening. Spyro and I managed to squeeze through. We saw the school grounds, Spyro and I folded our wings and dived down to the ground at a rapid pace, then gracefully catching ourselves and gently landing on the school's yard.

"Beat ya!" I teased.

" No we tied!" Spyro protested.

" Sure Spyro." I teased, but it was pretty close though.

Just as Spyro opened his mouth to say something all three elders flew downin front of us, I never noticed it, but all the other dragons our age where in a crowd, and we where in the middle of it.

"Hello young ones! Well as you know it is the first day of school!" Volteer said excitedly, nobody said anything.

"Yes well as you know there are many classes, flying, melee, elements, history, potions, magic, and of course battle practice!" Terrador said with his deep voice.

"Well I trust you all have your plans for today, school starts in ten minutes." Cyril said, several dragons left to go get ready.

"Cynder, Spyro, here are your sceduels. I hope you find them suitable." Terrador said handing us two slips of paper.

"Alright, thanks." I said walking towards the entrance, Spyro nodded and followed her.

"So whats your classes?" Spyro asked strolling beside me.

"Well I have, melee, elements, flying, battle practice,history,and magic." I said reading my list.

"Ohh I have melee, elements, flying, potions, battle practice, and history." Spyro said reading his list over.

"Well I think I'll enjoy it, most of it anyway." I said comfirming my list. My first class started in ten minutes.

"Yeah me too, but history with Volteer, might do on forever." He joked.

"Well I suppose we better head to the first class." I said heading over to the melee gym, there was a big dragon with battle scars all over his red body, his underbelly was orange and his horns where jagged, but sharp. You could clearly see blood stains on his sharp tail blade. He had oviously been in a war or two.

"Hello, you two are certainly early." He said, he had a gruff voice.

"Yes sir, we're new students, I am Spyro and this here is my partner, Cynder." Spyro said intoducing us, he always had a good way with people.

" Ahh yes, the elders tell me much about you two, my name is Scar." He said.

" Well nice to meet you, can we just wait here till the class starts?" I asked.

"It would be my honor." He said. I'm sure glad I have such dark skin, otherwise I would blush.

It wasn't long before other dragons entered, soon the room was filled with dragons. There was one in particular, he looked about our age, if not more, his skin was dark grey, gray underbelly, horns, and wings, with blue eyes. Though his tail blade looked like a sword blade, his horns looked like Spyro's but again in the fashoin of a sword, but they were more upward, he had blade tips on his wings like mine, but again sword like. He also had sword like spikes running down his back. He also had markings on his shoulders like me, but was two swords crossing each other. (OC by ShayminRules. Which by the way has an awesome OC and stories! :) )

"Alright class I belive we have some new dragons with us today! " Scar announced. "Please come forward." He said after he finished, I sighed and walked up, Spyro by my side. I was nervous I never liked being the center of attention. The new grey dragon made his way to the front as well.

"Well Spyro, introduce yourself. " Scar announced.

"Umm, hello. My name is Spyro, and I am a rare purple dragon, my elements are earth, ice, electricity, and fire." He finished, everyone gasped and bombarded him with questions, like papparrizzi...

"Cynder, now you, and please leave him alone!" Scar scolded, the dragons backed off, the grey dragon next to me mumbled something like, "What's so special about him."

I cleared my thoat, "Hello everyone, my name is Cynder, and I am the rare black dragon, my elements are wind, fear, venom, and shadow." I finished.

"I've never heard of those elements." The same blue dragoness asked.

"Yeah, they are the rare elements, I'm not quite sure where I learned them ethier." I lied.

The grey one cleared his throat, oviously trying to signaln that it was his turn.

"My name is Blade, I am the _very _rare warrior dragon, I have no element but am greatly skilled in melee combat." He said in a cocky tone. I growled a bit at his attitude.

"Yes well, I trust you will welcome these new students." Scar said. "Today class we are going to have a test on your melee skills." Scar started.

"Each of you will battle one another, with _only_ melee attacks." Scar said.

The dragons battles went by fast, some where quite good at melee, others were a bit clumsy. Soon it was our turn.

"New match, Cynder vs. Spyro!" Scar announced. I smiled a bit at the thought.

" Don't hold back Spyro, I intend to win, without cheating." I said.

"Of course." He awnsered.

"And....Begin!" Scar shouted.

He tried whapping me with his tail I blocked with my wings and rammed him with my head, he was sent flying back, he caught himself with his wings and countered by diving on me. I dodged and started hitting him with my claws. He dodged and flew into the air again, by this time the pink dragoness was cheering for Spyro. I flew up too, we clashed and thrashed with our claws and horns, ramming each other again and again. I flew back then dashed forward horns first, he timed it just right and grabbed my longest horn in his jaws and threw me to the wall, I twisted myself in the air to see, he was headed straight for me, I jumped off the wall and sumersolted over him then countered by jumping and whacking him with my tail, He lounged from the wall with much speed and tackled me to the ground, I groaned in pain, but shrugged it off and rolled over making me on top. He used his hind legs and pushed me off, it seemed we were evenly matched. And this battle was going on for quite a while and everyone was gaping at our fighting skills, all except Blade.

"All right, thats enough, its a tie, you two shall team up against Blade." Scar announced as we barred our fangs in a battle position, ready to strike.

Blade entered the area, seeming un impressed. I glared daggers at him.

Spyro and I were on team, so we lunged in battle stance, side by side.

"Alright, Begin!" Scar shouted, Blade wasted no time and lunged horns first, Spyro countered with matching his, and they started pushing against each other, first Spyro was pushing him farthest, then Blade, then Spyro, in a never ending battle. Suddenly Blade threw his head up, suprisingly launching Spyro in the air, but he quickly flipped and landed feet first, with a nasty glare on his face.

"Is that all this oh so special dragon got?" Blade said cockily. I glared, Spyro was the strongest, toughest, nicest dragon I've ever met.

I took charge and dashed into his side with my head, sliding him back a few feet. We growled at each other, and circled one another. He suddenly flapped his wings and then quickly folded his wings, he spirled down straight at me, he was tough, I dodged just in time. I looked at Spyro, we nodded, and took our plan into action. He rammed his horns with his once again, locking him in place. I rose into the air, folded my wings and dove straight on him, Blade sensed this and threw Spyro into the air, he dodged, but I was prepared and unfolded my wings, I chased him, for he wasn't expecting my sudden turn. I rammed him hard, he was sent into the air, bashing against the wall. His markings seemed to glow as his blue eyes flared with anger. Suddenly he started bashing me with indragon speed and wash thrashing me hard, with his horns, claws, and tail. Before I knew it I was covered in scratches and deep scars. I growled in pain, my eyes like fire. This dragon was skilled. Spyro grew angry and sunk his jaws into his neck, holding him in place, then flying into the air, he started spinning in a circle, clawing Blade with speed, then he dove down in a spirl and bashed into the ground. Blade had many scratched now, but nothing serious. He took charge and sunk his teeth into Spyro's tail, spinning Spyro around and around and around, finaly letting do sending him intot he wall. I couldn't fight anymore.

"Alright! Good match I give you all A+'s." Scar annouced as he led us all to a red gem, Spyro and I pressed our paws to the gem and absorbed the healing energy. Blade did as well.

"Good match." Spyro said.

"Yeah well next time, try being a but more of a challange." Blade cockily spat walking towards his next class. I growled despratly trying to control my wrath.

"Its okay Cyn, he is just to cocky for his own good." Spyro said calmly putting his paw on me, I took a deep breath and excited. Heading toward my next class.


	3. Other classes and dorms

Chapter 3- Other classes and dorms.

Spyro's P.O.V.

Cynder and I turned the corner to our next class, elements. We where a bit early inside there was a pale grey dragoness with blue underbelly horns, wings, claws and tail, her eyes were pale blue.

"Why hello there. I don't belive I have seen you two before." She said, she had a light kind voice.

" Yes ma'm, my name is Spyro and this is my mate, Cynder." I said introducing us.

"Ahh yes. I have heard of you two, what an honor it is to be teaching you!" She gushed. "Well more dragons should be coming soon, class starts in three minutes.

And soon more did, though I almost always saw that pink dragoness.

" Hello class, today we have two new dragons, for those of you who don't know them." She said.

We came up and introduced ourselves saying names and elements.

"Ohh isn't that exciting, each of them, four elements! Quite amazing isn't it." She said excitedly. "Oh and my name is Hurricane." She said as we walked back to where we where.

"Alright class, so me watch you got!" Hurricane said. I dark orange dragon went first, he was fire, then that same blue dragoness, had an extrodinary element, Ice Fire she called it. Then a shadow dragon who seemed to be her mate went, he was shadow, and had learned this new ability, Shadow Vision. More and more dragons went. And now it was my turn.

"Alright Spyro, show us a diplay of your abilites." She said. I nodded. I used my fire breath, followed by my ice storm, the a bolt of electricity, then used my Comet Dash, and my Electric Sphere, Then followed by my Earth Boulder, then blasted a shot of earth, then used ice breath. It all looked like a contest.

"Very well done Spyro!! Excellent!" Hurricane cheered. She heard that orange dragon shout about how much better he was at fire.

"Thats quite enough Flame! You haven't even mastered the Comet Dash!" She scolded.

"Alright Cynder, now you." She said sweetly.

First she used her Tornado, then fired some Venom balls, followed by and ear peircing Siren Scream, she then used her wind breath, then dug underground with Shadow, then rose back out using her fear balls. Then her Scorpion Strike. and then topped it all off with her shadow fire.

"Very excellent Cynder! What unique abilites! I'm glad to know I'm not the only wind element here!" She praised.

" Wait, do you two have another element?" She asked. I knew she was talking about Convexity.

"Yes, but it's very dangerous." I warned. "Oh I asure you these walls are made from the most unpenatrible steel! You never no what can happen." She continued. I looked at Cynder, she nodded. "Alright Hurricane, for you." I said as we entered the area.

"Alright class, now this is an element I can asure you no other dragon has mastered!" She said excitedly. (Crystle and Eclipse haven't learned that they can do it yet.)

Cynder and I rose into the air, letting the ancient power surge through our bodies, a shield like energy appeared around us. We unfolded our wings, absorbing the energy as we did so. We used our beams of Convexity, pretending we were surrounded. Everyone gasped at such power. To top it off, we jumped into the air, summonded another energy shield then spread our wings, realising waves of power Convexity all around us. We stopped and looked around, sure enough, no damage.

'Excellent, what a display of power!" Hurricane said. "Alright class, dismissed." She said. We nodded and excited the room, I noticed Blade with a wide eyed expression on his face, he must have seen us. We entered the next door, to and open area, it was simply a cliff with rings held up intot he air.

There was a white dragoness there with grey underbelly wings,horns,and claws.

"Hello miss, I am Spyro and this is my mate, Cynder. Are you our teacher?" I asked noticing she was very young.

"Why hello there, yes I am, my name is Cloud, and I'll be your instructor today!" She said excitedly. She had to be a senior.

After a few minutes more dragons came in, Blade and another dragoness was here too, the dragoness must be his mate. (Another OC from ShayminRules, and I don not own them!)

She was pale green with biege underbelly,horns, wings, and green eyes. She also had a spiked mace at the end of her tail which made her look deadly. She had horns like Cynder's but she only had two instead of three on each side. She has spikes on her similar to mine, but biege color. She also had markings on her shoulder like Blade's but they where maces, one spiked and one that looked like a hammer, they were crossing each other.

"Alright class today, fly through the hoops and finish the course, whoever finishes fastess gets a prize!" She said.

"Crystle, you're up." She said, the blue dragoness ran up and flew through the hopps with grace and speed.

"Eclipse!" She ordered. The black dragon ran, and flew through the hoops, he wasn't as fast as Crystle.

"Flame." She said Flame ran up and jumped and flew through the hoops at rapid pace. "Beat that." He said motioning to Cynder. She was going to say something, but didn't.

"Ember." She ordered the pink dragoness winked at me then flew through the hoops, trying to be as gracefull as possible.

"Blade." She said checking off a list and writing down scores and progress. He ran and flew through the hoops, faster than Flame. "I did beat that." He said glaring at Flame.

"Macy." Cloud said. "You're too cocky for your own good Blade." She teased as she flew through the hoops, tieing with Blade at speed. I heard her whisper, "But I like that about you."

"Spyro, you're up." She said I nodded and took off with a flap of my wings. There were about 6 hoops and arrows to dodge, and walls with only one opening.

I finished with only one second off of Blade and Macy's time.

Cynder's P.O.V.

"Alright Cynder, show me what ya got." Cloud smiled. I nodded with determination in her eyes. Often people underestimated my skills in flight. I took a deep breath and flapped my wings, I flew through the hoops with easy grace and speed, then the arrows, I dodged them with grace and kept my speed up. Then the walls with one opening, I dived into one, then glided into the other, one was narrow so I turned my body horizontilly to pass through it. I finished ten seconds faster then Macy and Blade's time.

"Very well done Cynder!" Cloud praised writing down my time and other things. Macy and Blade looked at each other and confusion. Spyro just smiled proudly while Ember gave me dirty looks. I glared at her and smiled to myself.

We finished our other classes, battle practice was pretty easy for me, as for Spyro, but history about killed me with Volteer, my ear were gonna fall off, I thought magic class was pretty interesting though. Finally it was dorms, everyone had there own dorm fitted to meet there likings. Mine had a magenta floor with black bed and walls, I had magenta pillows and curtins that lead outside. I also had a black self that had books on elements and magic.

Spyro told me his had gold floor with purple bed that had gold pillows, he had purple self that held books on other dragon elements and species.

Crystle and I had talked before, she was rather nice, I think I'm going to like her. She said she had white floors with blue bed with lighter blue pillows, and pale blue curtins. She also had a blue self with books on ice dragons and magic and potion books.

She told me her mate Eclipe's room was blue carpet with black bed and blue pillows, with a blue self that held magic and history books. But everyones walls where white.

I heard Blade say his room was grey flooring with a lighter grey bed and black self holding books on melee and other dragons. Macy had also talked to me, she was really nice and caring, she sure does like Blade, but they look cute together, she congradulated me on my flying earlier today. Crystle and Eclipse are cute together too, Eclipse cares a kot for Crystle, and Macy is always watchful over Blade.

Macy said hers was green carpet with pale green bed and beige slef and curtins, she had books on melee battles and tactics. Well I was tired so I laid in my bed and closed my eyes to sleep.


	4. The Next Day

Chapter 4- The next day

Spyro's P.O.V.

I woke that morning to warm rays of sunshine hitting my body, I stretched and got up. In this world the scedule changes everyday. It was written with potions to make it change everyday, sometimes you liked what you got and sometimes you really didn't. I got my scedule out of my bag, today I had, Potions, Elements, Flying, History, Battle Practice, and Magic. Hmm I wonder what Cynder has.....

I checked the time, it was about the time dragons woke up, so I excited my room and knocked on Cynder's door.

" Who is it?" I heard her lovely voice call. "It's me." I said. "Coming." Was her reply. Seconds later the door opened. And she stepped out.

" Good Morning Spyro...." She said nuzzling me.

" Good morning Cyn.." I said greeted her nuzzling her back.

I noticed Blade and Macy out of the corner of my eye, just talking. We started walking there way down the hall.

"So Cynder, whats your scedule today?" I asked.

"Well I have Potions, Magic, Battle Practice, History, Flying and Elements." She read.

"Well we have Potions together at least." I said.

"Man school doesn't start for another hour, what do you want to do?" She asked looking up at the clock.

" I don't know..." I said trying to think.

"Hey you could hang with us." I heard Macy's voice behind us, we turned around. I looked at Cynder who whispered, at least we know someone besides each other.

"Ummm okay....What do you guys like to do?" She asked walking up to them, Macy anwsered, " Fight, or Flying, flyings cool too." She anwsered.

"Hey did you guys just move here?" Cynder asked. "Yeah, why?" Blade asked. "Because we can give you a tour! This realm is full of beautiful places to see!" Cynde exclaimed.

"Ohhh yeah, we where going to look around a bit anyway." Blade said. Cynder jumped from the window, "Come on guys!" She called. Macy jumped,then Blade, then me. We flew around the entire realm, showing them the city, the Valley of Alvar, Twilight Woods,and The Catacombs.

"Wow, you're right this place truely is wonderful, isn't it?" Macy gasped. " Yeah." Blade agreed. "Guys I wish we could stay here forever, but class starts in fifteen minutes." I said looking at the clock tower. And with that, Cynder and I doved back through the window with grace, followed by Blade and Macy. (Still owned by Shaymin Rules.)

Ten minutes later we where in or next class, inside there was a electric blue dragon with orange electric markings and wings,horns,claws, and eyes. He was the teacher.

"Hello there, I don't belive I know you." He said he had a voice like Volteer's.

"Yes, my name is Spyro, and this is my partner Cynder." I said. "Oh yes, I do know you after all, its my pleasure to be teaching you, now please sit wherever you like." He said.

We sat in the front, with Cynder next to me. Soon Crystle and Eclipse came in and sat down next to us. The Blade and Macy who sat behind Crystle and Eclipse, and Flame and Ember who sat behind us. I swear they kept snickering about us.

Soon more and more dragons came in, and then it was class time. " Alright class today, please mix these elements together to create the personality potion,it gives whoever drinks it an ability that reflects there personality! If you can not breath this element please ask someone who can." He instructed. The ingreedients are, venom, fire, ice, shadow, and electricity, in that order. Cynder wrote down the potion along with a few notes, as did I. Then Cynder spat a venom ball into the large container. Then I blasted some fire into it, followed by some ice shards, which froze it as well. Then Cynder breathed some shadow into it as well, making black gas like shadow form around it, and then I topped it off with some electricity, with made it turn into a yellow sort of glob.

"Now when you are done with these, always with every potion, mix it with wind, it substatutes as a good mixer." He added, we wrote that down and Cynder used some wind which made it spin around like it was in a blender. Once that was done we had a blob that changed colors.

"Wow, that is cool!" I exclaimed looking at it. We wrote what it should do when its done, then Cynder poured them each into two small glasses, and we drank them, suprisingly it tasted sort of sweet. Then our skin began changing colors, Cynders stopped when she was a red that eventually cooled down to orange, like fire.

"Very good Cynder, yo are the fiesty type! Try breathing an element!" He said. She did and blazing inferno exploded from her mouth, it was like fire. No it was fire, that let her breath fire!

"Oh my gosh! Cool!" She exclaimed. "Yeah yeah, so what you can breath fire, whoopie doo! Babe, I can already breath fire!" Flame said sourly.

"Oh yeah well now I can breath five elements not just four! And don't ever call me babe again!" She said angerly, her teeth appeared to be on fire.

"Wow Cynder, your rage appears to have giving you the Fire Bite, it turns your teeth aflame and then whoever you bite also gets a good dose of fire!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Spyro, might not wanta kiss her for awhile." Ember sneered. Her potion was turning her white.

"Oh dear Ember, it seems they can't match your pesonality, i'm afraid you don't get any element at all..." He said.

"What!" Ember said outraged. Cynder and I just laughed. "Hey stop laughing!" Then everyone started laughing.

Cynder and I wrote down each mood and what you get,

_'Unmatched- white- no element_

_Fiesty-red/orange-fire, fire bite_

I turned Gold, and I breathed a golden sparkle dust. "My oh my Spyro, you have Goldenfire and healing touch! So your type must be Brave, and Justice!" He exclaimed on the board was his name, Mr. Ice fire.

_Brave/Justice-golden-healing touch and Goldenfire._

Blade turned black and he breathed shadow.

_Competitive-black-shadow._

Macy turned a dark pink and breathed a pink fire.

_Caring-pink/magenta-Pinkfire_

Crystle turned electric blue that got darker, and breathed Blue wind and blue electicity.

_Caring/Protective-electric blue/ darker blue- Blue wind and blue electicity_

Eclipse turned Voilet and had purple fire and purple like energy beams

_Protective/tough-voilet/dark purple- purple fire/ purple energy beams._

Flame turned grey, "Oh Flame it seems your pesonality is cocky." The teacher said with dissapointment.Flame tried using his breath but only a cloud of ashes came out.

_Cocky- grey- ashes._

And that was the end of that.

In elements I learned to create a electicity torando, and I also learned to make a Spiral Flame. Flying she said I needed to work on speed and dodging but I was fairly good. We read a chapter on Malefor in our history, he assigned a report on him, which was way too easy for me. Battle practice we learned some new techniquies like grabbing something with your tail and then hurling it. Mafic I learned to teleport, something only the purple dragon can do. And then it was time to eat, I ate with Cynder,Crystle,Eclipse,Blade and Macy. Then I headed to bed, it was a tiring day.


	5. Magic classes

Chapter 5- Other day at school

Cynder's P.O.V.

I woke up, laying with a pillow under me. I yawned and opened the shades, other day of school. Don't get me wrong, it really isn't that bad, considering weknow almost all battle and flying tactics, but I never knew about potions. So that was new, I sighed as I got my bag and my notebook and paper, today I had magic, battle practice, melee, history, and potions. I gently washed my body before heading outside, I turned the corner and bumped into a certain snooty pink dragoness.

"Hey watch it!" She yelled.

"You watch it!" I yelled back but quieter.

Just then Spyro came around the corner.

"Oh hey Cyn, I was looking for you. You weren't in your room." He started.

"Oh hi Spyro, I just was walking around." I said as he nuzzled me and I nuzzled back. Ember's face went red with a mix of jealousy and anger.

"Ohh hey there Spyro, that was cool how you turned gold in potion class yesterday." Ember giggled while batting her eyelasses and trying to look cute.

"Who are you? I never noticed you in my other classes." Spyro asked looking at her for a split second, before turning back to me. AT this Ember's eyes went wide with misbelief and anger.

_'What? He hasn't even noticed me!' Ember thought angerly._

"Oh well, My name is Ember, maybe we could hang out sometime." Ember said, lost in his eyes.

"Oh, I'll have to see my scedule for today." Spyro said.

"So Spyro, what do you have for classes today?" I asked as we strolled away from the pink dragoness, who was following us.

"Today I have magic,battle practice, flying, potions,melee, and history." He told me.

"Ohh so we have magic, and battle practice together." I said.

"OMG! I have magic and battle practice today too!" Ember squealed, though it sounded as if she was talking to herself.

Soon it was time to go to my first class, so Spyro, a stalking Ember, and I were heading to next class.

Inside there was an black and green shadow dragon, about the size of Cyril. And he had green markings on him that looked like a some fire.

"Hello there, I don't belive we have seen you two before." He spoke like he was a english dragon.

"Yes ir, I am Cynder and this is my partner, Spyro." I introduced us, Ember glared at me at the word, partner.

"Ah yes, I have been waiting to teach you." He said excitedly.

"Well you know us, who might you be?" Spyro asked. "Oh silly me, my name is ." He said laughing.

"Now do you care to tell me what element you possess?" He asked looking at us.

"Umm, well I possess the elements of Venom, Fear, Wind, and Shadow." I said as he wrote it down.

" And I possess the abilites of Ice,Fire,Electricity, and Earth." Spyro finished as he wrote it down.

"I see, well please sit wherever you like." He said gently putting his pencil on his desk.

Spyro walked towards the front left seat and patted the spot next to him with his tail, I smiled and started walking over to him, however Ember dashed to the seat before you could say anything.

"Oh Spyro, so nice of you to sit by me!" Ember cooed running her tail heart up and down his back, he just looked at me in confusion, as I did back, I glared at Ember and sat down behind Spyro.

Soon after many dragons of all colors and elements began filling the room, and then class started.

"Alright class, today I will have an individual spell of each of you, based on your elements of course." He began.

"Cynder, how about you first." He called on me, I got up and walked by him, Spyro winking at me as I passed.

"Alright Cynder, because of your unique abilites you will be able to master the powerful ability of reading minds." He said.

"Now this is easy, you don't even have to say anything, just focus on your target really hard and if you hear a voice inside your head that isn't yours, you've done it." He instructed me I turned to the other students and focused really hard on Ember. Soon enough my markings on my head and shoulders started glowing and I heard a voice.

_'Ha that Cynder thinks shes so cool because she has four elements and can read minds now! Well I'll tell her something, if she thinks she has Spyro forever, shes wrong, because he WILL be mine and only mine, after all, I only want the strongest, and he IS the strongest!' _Embers voice mocked, she was glaring at me and petting Spyro possessivly.

"Very good Cynder, now try some other dragons." He said, several raised their hands.

I focused on Flame next.

_'Spyro think he can have my Ember, well he's wrong, why doesn't he just leave her alone? Ha! I bet Cynder will never read my mind, I'm way too strong.' _Flame thought while staring at Ember slash glaring at Spyro, that one made my laugh.

Next I tried Spyro, he was a bit more difficult to read than the others, probably stronger.

_'Man I wish I could sit by Cynder, she's so beautiful and nice, but no Ember always has to stalk me everytime I'm with Cynder, and then treat her like she's nothing.' _Spyro thought with a annoyed look on his face as Ember cooed and petted him.

Next I chose Crystle.

_' Jeeze thats cool how Cynder can mind read, look at Ember she's messin with Spyro like she owns him! She must be blind not to see how much Spyro cares for Cynder, she can't mess with true love like that. I'm so lucky I have my mate, eveyone thinks he's a badboy, but he isn't he's really sweet and caring.'_ Crystle though as she stared at me then Ember, she was reffering to Eclipse as her mare, cute couple.

Next I chose Macy,who was sitting next to Blade.

_' Wow, cool how Cynder can mind read. Man they are cool, and a good couple too. I wish Blade would ease off a bit on the cockyness, last time I thought Cynder was going to kill him.' _Macy thought with a smile.

I stopped glowing, signaling that I was done reading.

"Excellent Cynder, it appears you have mastered that magic in no time flat!" He praised I smiled and took my seat behind Spyro.

"Spyro, you're up!" He exclaimed. Spyro walked up and waited for his assinment.

"Now Spyro, with your capabilites you can master teleportation! Its quite of a task, but I think you can handle it. Now just focus on getting somewhere, like to a person or place, and then you can!" He instructed. Spyro took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and focused. Moments later he was glowing bright purple, then with a flash of light he was gone, then in another bright flash, he was by my side, he smiled at me, and I smiled back, Ember gasped at his choice, and Flame grinned. I knew what he meant by teleporting to me, he would never want to be anywhere without being by my side, and Ember didn't like that.

"Excellent Spyro, your powers never cease yo amaze me!" BlackOut exclaimed with joy as he sat down in his seat again.

"Now how about you Crystle." He said as he wroe notes down, jus like the rest of us.

"Alright Crystle, you have the unique ability of Icefire, an ability that is so cold, it burns. So today I want you to try a spell that will alow you to be able to move at undragon speed, as if you were on fire, but not of course, and anything you attack will be caught in icefire." He said, she nodded.

"Alright just picture yourself moving at speeds uimaginable, and when you feel like your moving, you will." He instructed, she nodded and took a deep breath then pictured herself, she started running around, but then she became blurrier and blurrier until all you saw was a trail of blue fire, it would burn everything in its way, she raced around the room, circling everyone before turning back to Mr. BlackOut.

"Quite a show Crystle, excellent, this skill is useful in many ways so use it wisely." He exclaimed as she sat down.

"Now Eclipse." He said. "Alright lad, your marvelous ability to see through people will grant you the ability to scare away your opponets, while gaining extra streangh." He said, "Now just imagine you are ten times bigger than you are now, and stronger." He instructed, as he said so Eclipse closed his eyes and then black aura began surrounding and building up on him, he looked like a young elder dragon that was completly black with blue eyes, he looked fierce. He changed back seeing he could not show off this power without hurting someone.

"Excellent Eclipse, very good." He praised as Eclipse sat down.

"Alright, next, Flame." He said, Flame proudly stood up. "Alright Flame, you'll be able to cause everything and everyone to be paralized until for a moment of time." He said. "What?! That's it! I thought I would get something cool." Flame shouted disappointed.

"Hush now, just focus on everything moving slower." BlackOut scolded. Flame did as he was told and suddenly I felt like I was moving much slower than usual. Flame stopped and walked in his chair, sulking.

"Yes good Flame." He said rather annoyed.

"Ember." He said. "Your powers allow you to lull others into sleep, just focus on putting them to sleep." He said as she walked up, she glared at me so I knew I was her target. She focused and I slowly felt drowsy, so tired, lack of energy, then nothing, everything went black, I knew I had fallen asleep.

I woke ten minuts later on the floor with Spyro above me with a worried expression on his face.

"Cyn, you okay?" He asked helping me stand. "Yes Spyro, thanks." I said smiling staring into his athemest eyes. I noticed Crystle and Eclipse, Blade And Macy surrounding me too.

" Good, you're alright." Crystle said worried, and Eclipse has petting her and reassuring her.

"Yes thank the ancestors." Macy said.

"Yes Blade you're up, your deadly powers of melee alow you to enter another ones body, just think of entering that person, and when you do there eyes will change into a different color, your color." He instructed. He did so and Spyros body began moving, his athymest eyes turned blue, Blade was taking adventage of Spyro's elements. Once he was through Spyro's body turned normal and he returned to his seat and Blade took his seat.

"Finally Macy, your lethal abilites of combat in melee alow you to control others actions, just focus on moving that person in the way you want too then when they start moving, you did it." He instructed she did so and I started moving my body took control and I moved over to Ember, she made me shove her out of the way and sit in her empty seat, everyone laughed, every Mr. BlackOut, Ember huffed and tapped her foot, waiting for me to get up.

"Alright Macy excellent job, you too Blade, now please Cynder, return to your seat." He said I huffed and walked to my seat, class ended and the other classes went by like wildfire then it was finally time to sleep, I wasted no time, I said my goodnight to Spyro, kissed him on the cheek and jumped on my bedm sleeping almost instantly.


	6. The testing of mates meeting

Chapter 6- The testing of mates

Spyro's P.O.V.

I woke that morning feeling slight lazy, just worn out from yesterday. I slowly got up, I drank some water, and checked what I had on my scedule today, today it was elements, flying, battle practice, then some other event, it said, ' Then join outside the building.'. I wondered what this meant, I shrugged it off and got ready for today. I then opened my door, only to see the certain pink dragoness, I sighed, knowing I would be bothered by her for the entire day.

"Hey Spyro, good morning." She giggled.

"Hi Ember, what are you doing?" I asked with annoance as she ran her heart shaped tail down my spine.

"Ohh nothing, just soothing you." She giggled, "Your so funny Spyro." She laughed.

"Oh hey Ember look over there, I saw.......Robert Pattinson outside!" I yelled, she squealed and flew off. I sighed knowing my lie had worked, I walked across the hall to Cynder's room, her door was slightly open and I heard a lovley voice, it was Cynder. Her voice was heavenly and relaxing.

_How you chose to express yourself, it's all your own and I can tell, it comes naturally.  
It comes naturally, you follow what you feel inside, listen to it, you don't have to try, it comes naturally.  
Mmmm it comes naturally, and it takes my breath away.  
What you you do, so naturally. You are the thunder and I am the lightning.  
And which ever way, you know who you are and to me it's exciting._

Her voice sang so perfectly, and the song was matching, it fit her perfectly, she always did was came to her, naturally, not trying to be popular as most would, not Cynder.

_When you know it's meant to be, everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, when your with me baby.  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, babe babe baby._

_Song by Selena Gomez, Naturally._

She stopped singing, I guess she was done. I heard her sigh and get her bags, she was goes to come out. I backed up, pretending like I was just about to knock, then slowly the door opened, and my beautiful partner came out. She was happy and smiling.

"Good morning Spyro." She said intertwining her tail with mine. "Morning love." I said as we walked down the hall, I heard the familer pink dragonesses voice, singing. I pulled Cynder and we hid.

_Hey..........I want you to want me.... I need you to need me.  
I love you to love me....Yeah, I'm beggin you to beg me.  
I want you to want me....I need you to need me...Yeah, I'm beggin you to beg me!_Her voice was pitchy and high. But she kept on singing like she was a popstar.

_Shine up all your shoes, put on a band new shirt, get home early from work, if you say....that you love me.  
Didn't I, Didn't I, Didn't I see ya cryin. Ohhh didn't I, didn't, I didn't see ya cryin!  
Feelin all alone, without a friend ya know ya feel like dyin._

_I want you to want me, I need you to need me, ohhh I beggin you to beg me!_

_Song by KSM, I want you to want me. (These aren't the entire songs ethier.)_

At last she past us, she also stopped singing but she would say, "Yes Spyro, I want you to want me."  
Which made me cringe and made Cynder give her a look that said she wanted to kill her.  
We snuck out of our hiding place and I sighed with relief.

"Brat." Was all Cynder said, so I quickly changed the subject. "So Cynder, what do you have for classes?" I asked.

"I have elements, flying, history, then this thing that says, meet outside of school building." She said.

"Me too, do you know what that means?" I asked, noting we had elements and flying together.

"No, I don't. Maybe we should ask a teacher." She said as we entered the elemental classroom slash dojo.

"Hello there, good to see you to again." Mrs. Hurricane said. (Please correct me if I said the wrong teacher's name.)

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if you know what today's scedule is?" Cynder asked walking up to the elemental teacher.

"Oh about the meeting outside this afternoon. Yes that is a special event to test mates streangth together, but not to worry, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." She said.

" Mate test?" I asked.

"Yes special tasks that only mates with a strong bond can do." She explained.

"I see." Cynder said sitting on the floor, there were no seats in this classroom. I sat next to her as we waited for class to start. Soon after dragons like Crystle, and Eclipse, Flame,and also Ember came in.

"Alright class today, I will give you a new skill to practice, your assignment for today will be to master it by your next class." She instructed.

"Cynder your assignment for class today is to master the attack of the Venom Tail Strike, its quite simple just focus the element of venom into your tail blade and the strike you enemy with your tail, it will posion and injure you enemy. If it is done correctly you tail should glow with venom green and when you jab your tail down your tail should look like a comet. Feel free to practice wherever you wish." She instructed, Cynder nodded and walked off.

"Alright Spyro, your task today is to master the electricity tornado, just focus on your electrical powers and then rise into the air and spin, if done correctly an yellow tornado should appear around you. Please go practice." She instructed me. I nodded and began practicing, though I coulds still hear her telling everyone orders.

"Crystle, you shall master the ice strike, just focus on the energy in your tail then jump and strike it into the ground." She instructed.

"Eclipse, please try the moonlight touch, this alows you to heal the creature you touch, just focus on the light of the moon in your paw, once it starts glowing you have mastered it." She instructed and Crystle and Eclipse walked off.

"Flame, try mastering your comet dash, if you need help please ask Spyro." She said. He walked off.

"Ember please try the fire bomb, if you need help, ask Spyro." She said. I had almost got it, I just couldn't concentrate hard enough the keep the tornado going. I watched Cynder, she had successfully mastered hers, but she was still having a bit of trouble with striking the ground and still have the energy. The entire class period I was asked questions by Ember, who didn't even try, just bothered me, and Flame refused to ask for help even though he was failing his attemps, Eclipse had mastered his moonlight touch move, and was now coaching Crystle who was getting along well, just having a bit of trouble. Soon class period was over and then we went to flying, which was nothing knew to us.

Simply attacking in midair, several people mastered it, Blade, Macy, Eclipse, Crystle, Flame, and Cynder and I, but Ember was having troubles, always screwing up somehow and falling, then pretending to be injured and asking for help, Cloud did NOT like that. So she punished her by having to do speed flying the entire period, saying she needed to be stronger if she wanted to pass and graduate.

In battle practice we did tag team battles, Cynder and I against the others, Crystle and Eclipse had good team work and was always coming up with sneaky tactics, they almost beat us, Flame and Ember, Ember kept talking to me and play fighting me, and Flame would get angry because Ember was talking to me and attack me recklessly, and Cynder would not give mercy to Ember.

Then after the tirering work of the other classes it was time to meet outside, so Cynder and I walked towards the crowd of teenage dragons, The three elders and the other teachers were hear as well. Each couple had their tails intertwined, so I did so with Cynder and sat next to Crystle and Eclipse. Some who did not have a mate ethier sat and watched or tried making one.

"Excuse me settle down." Cryil said trying to calm them down.

"Attention students, we gather here today to see how bonded you are with your mate. If you have no mate please sit aside and watch." Terrador's booming voice ordered. Everyone silenced and a few dragons stepped aside.

"Everyone we are here to annouce that the testing of mates ceremony will begin tommarrow. It is a rare event which a couple must particapate in for some new dragons here, it was supposed to be today, but we are moving it until tommarrow because of the short notice, so you have the rest of today to enjoy yourselves." Terrador said. "Meeting dismissed."

Several dragons and couples left. "Well that was strange wasn't it?" Cynder said.

"Yeah, it was." I said with confusion, "Well do you wanna go to the lake, its our day off anyhow, we might as well use it." I asked.

"She nodded and we flew off.


	7. The Punishment

Chapter 7- The Punishment

Cynder's P.O.V.

We flew off it was about sundown so it was nice and cool perfect for swimming. That would make me feel a lot better, the warm water soaking me.  
It wasn't long before I could see the shimmering water. It looked so inviting, I looked at Spyro and landed near the egde to the water. I almost forgot what it was like to be a normal couple, just enjoying everything. And not worry about if you'll get to see tommarrow or what the dangers ahead were.... I sighed as the sun's warm rays showered over me, I put a paw in the water, it was nice and warm. I smiled and walked deeper into the water. I noticed Spyro staring at me, he then entered the water as well. He swam over to me. And doved under the water like a sea serpent, his tail following him, I could see his figure through the water, smimming gracefully. I followed him, my tail flicked the water as I followed him. Soon I had to go up for air, Spyro followed, I reached the surface and took a deep breath.

I noticed someone else in the water as well, though I could not figure out who it was, I knew this meant trouble. Soon the pink dragoness rose her head out the surface, next to Spyro of course. I hissed a bit at her actions, If she kept that up, she was going to have a death wish. I calmed down as Spyro intertwined his tail with mine. I sighed and he dove under water, I followed and Ember glared at me before diving as well.

We swam under the water, Ember was swift and followed us everywhere we swam. I rose out of the water for air, Spyro and Ember followed.  
I sighed and Spyro noticed my unhappiness, alls I wanted was to be alone with Spyro and enjoy ourselves, but we couldn't with Ember.

"Whats wrong love?" He asked. I just glared at Ember, he led me away from her.

"Just ignore her love, I do." He said as he nuzzled me affectionatly, I sighed as his touch calmed me and I forgot all about the annoying dragoness. I nuzzled him back as we laid in the soft sand near the water's edge. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the sun as Spyro laid by me.

Soon I found myself asleep.

Ember's P.O.V.

Arg! Why won' he leave her alone when their is a pretty pink dragoness beside him! At least she's asleep finally! Now for some time with _my _Spyro....

I walked over to him swinging my hips and I sat down next to him.

"Hello Spyro..." I said rubbing my tail heart up and down his underbelly.

"Hello Ember." He said not even looking at me but staring at his black beast beside him.

I glared at her for a moment. "So Spyro, what should we do know that she is asleep...." I said seductivly. I purred and nuzzled him, he pushed me away. He took no notice of my tone of voice. I guess its time to take matters into my own hands...

I took his maw and kissed him passionatly, it was like a dream, only he wasn't kissing back and his eyes went wide with shock and anger. I explored his beautiful mouth and my tail ran up in down his muscular body. My dream kiss was soon interupted by fire being entered inside my mouth. I yelped and stopped kissing him and walked back, drinking water from the lake, his face was full of anger and harshness. He was supposed to love _ME!_ But he choses the one who nearly destroyed him! He makes no sense!

"Spyro how could you!" I yelled, he wrapped his tail around the curled up Cynder.

"My heart belongs to her, and no one elses." He said harshly as he cuddled the black monster.

"What?! Her! She tried to kill you and you chose her when their is a perfectly good looking pink dragoness RIGHT HERE!" I yelled, Cynder stired a bit, abd slowly opened her eyes, she looked up at Spyro who nuzzled her, she stood up and saw me and bared her razor sharp teeth.

"Come on Cyn, lets go." He said with harshness as he looked at me then a her. She nodded and they flew off.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!?" I yelled, but did not give chase, if I couldn't make love me by my charm, I'll MAKE him love me by force! I hissed and retreated to the market place. I went into the darkest alleyway, were the guy I was looking for lurked, soon enough I came across a dark shadow, the Hermit.

"WHy hello there young lady, what brings you to my corner of darkness?" His raspy voice asked. He did not care for Cynder ethier he was my only hope.

"Hello Hermit, I came to purchase a potion from you." I said. "Ah yes, what are you interested in?" His voice asked me with a crack.

"Do you have potions on memory replacing?" I asked. "Yes, I do but its strictly forbiddon." He said. "I'll pay the price, just give it." I hissed.

"Alright, alright, what memories must you wish to switch?" He asked. "I want Spyro to think I was the one who traveled with him and saved the world, I want him to fall in love with me!" I yelled, almost to myself. After he mixed it he handed it to me. "Alright missy, here you go. " He said handing me a glowing mixture. I smiled evily and walked to his dorm there I poured the potion into a glass and wrote a note that read.

_'Spyro my love, I wish to give this drink to you as a gift. Love, Cynder.'_ I wrote in the neatest handwriting ever, though I despised writing he rname, I had too, he would not drink it if I did not. I gently sat the drink down as I excited the room that smelled so much of his wondeful scent.

Now only time will tell, I sighed as I wondered what to do...I laid down in my hot pink bed, my room had wooden floors with light pink and golden heart shaped rugs my pillows where golden and I had a golden brown self that held books on dragon species and elements and I had pink curtains that covered a balcony. I sighed as I day dreamed about how soon Spyro would be mine....


	8. Spyro Drinks the Potion

Chapter 8- Spyro drinks the potion

Spyro's P.O.V.

After my day with _just _Cynder ended, the sun was almost all the way down, so we flew back to the school, I said good night to her and walked to my our room. I noticed a strange drink and a note laying beside it.

I read the note it said it was from Cynder. First I wasn't going to eat it because of its strange color, but it was from Cynder, It's not like it was from some pycho chick like Ember. So I picked up the drink and gulped it down, it had a nice fruity taste to it, I licked my lips. I'll have to remember to thank Cynder for it later. I suddenly felt way tired and loopy, I couldn't talk, then I passed out in the middle of my floor.

I woke the next morning, finding myself on the floor. I yawned and opened my door, to see the most gorgous dragon in the world, Ember.

I breathed in her heavenly scent, " Hello there sweetie." I greeted nuzzling her. Her eyes went wide but nuzzled back.

"Hey love dove." She sang. I intertwined my tail with hers as we strolled down the hallway, only to see that black beast Cynder with her mouth open and hers eyes on the brim of tears. I ignored her as I passed her. But then had a sudden guilty feeling, so I let my tail go and walked over to her.

"Hello Cyn." I said. I had a strange fuzzy feeling when I touched her, but shrugged it off, I loved Ember.

"Spyro...how..could..you!?" She yelled. I looked at her questionably. "Wha-" I started to ask. " Spyro...I HATE YOU!" She said quietly before flying out the building, crying fountains of tears. I walked back over to Ember feeling confused and guilty.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing." Ember sang as she wrapped her tail around mine.

As I walked down the hall I saw Eclipse and Crystle also Macy and Blade glaring at me, I felt a a claw stratch deep into my cheek, I growled in pain. I looked up and saw Crystle, baring her teeth.

"What in the Hell was that for!?" I yelled. She hissed. "What did you do to Cynder! I just saw her fly out of here!" She hissed, Eclipse held her back to keep her from attacking. "And you! What in the hell is up with you! Wrapping your prissy pink tail all over Spyro!" She growled turning to Ember, who's eyes were wide with fear, clearly she did not see how intimidating Crystle could really be. I stepped in front of them, protecting my Ember.

"Have you know, Ember has every right to touch me, she's my girlfriend! And for your information I have no idea what's up with that black beast!" I glared. Crystle gasped, to shocked to attack me again.

"I'm going after her, be warned Spyro, she's my friend, break her heart and I'll break your face. Personally." She hissed before turning and flying out the building, following Cynder. Eclipse glared at me in shame and then turned and followed his mate.

I sighed and rubbed my face, blood was trickling down my face.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Ember asked beside me. I smiled at her. "Yes honey, just let me wash it off." I said as we walked outside to a nearby river, I drank from it before washing off my face. It stinged, Man Crystle hurts when she's mad.

Crystle's P.O.V.

Man if he hurt her, I WILL break his face. No one messes with my friends and gets out with no blood. I flapped my wings furiously, I could faintly see Cynder's retreating black figure. I wondered if my speed powers would work if I tried using it while flying, I had to try, otherwise I would lose her. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and concentrated when I opened my eyes the landscape was in blurrs, and I was _much_ closer to Cynder. I sighed and slowed down, I didn't want to stir her more, I could here her loud sobs as she flew, and several tears were hitting my chest.

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I sighed as I followed Crystle, after a while all I saw was a blue blurr, and she was gone. I sighed, she had to keep up with Cynder, but now what was I to do. I flapped harder as I flew in the same direction, hoping they did not change their path. Eventually I saw a glimpse of Crystle's body, her underbelly, wing membrane, tail blade, horns, and claws shone in the sunlight, like ice, so I could faintly tell of her presence. I smiled as I caught up to her. She was a ways away from Cynder.

"Eclipse, when I talk to her, please don't come, I think she needs to talk to a girl right now. Just wait outside of where she lands, when she comes out I'll explain." She whispered.

"Alright." I said slowing down a bit, Cynder was getting closer to the ground, she was landing, I hid in the bushes, just out of earshot.

Cynder's P.O.V.

I landed in the open meadow, rubbing my eyes that were now puffy from my tears. I sniffed a bit, If he really loved Ember why didn't he just tell me!? Or...why would he even love her? Did I do something wrong? Or was he in love with Ember the whole time? Arg! I so stupid for loving such a stupid purple dragon!

I heard a thud of paws landing on the ground, I whipped around to see Crystle. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh Crystle! I'm so stupid!" I sobbed.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked hugging me back kindly, but I could see the need for vengence in her eyes.

'He...he..he's with that horrible pink prick!" I sobbed.

"So he did, when I get back I'm going to scratch him way harder than last time!!" She said turning around and stomping towards the school.

I stopped her and ran in front of her. "Last time?" I asked. Sh held up her paw, I saw several blood stains, fresh. "You...you did that, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought he hurt you whn I saw him with Ember after you left, so I kinda, clawed some sense into him..." She said sheepishly. I hugged her, though it may have been unessecary to claw him but she stood up for me.

"Thank you Crystle, for being such a good friend, you and Eclipse both." I said. "Hey, and if it makes ya feel better, you too good for him anyway." She smirked. "Now come on, Eclipse wants to see you." She said as her light blue body trotted towards her mate.

Eclipse darted out of the bushes. "Hey, feeling better?" He asked me with sencearness.

"Yeah, thanks you guys." I said smiling. "Now if their bothering you don't hesitate to ask, we'll take care of it, Actually Crystle already beat me to the punch." He said with seriousness. I laughed.

I had completely forgotten my sadness. As we headed off to the school once more, instead of entering the building, in fear of meeting Spyro again I swooped in the window. I said my goodnights to Crystle and Eclipse and they flew off to their own dorms as well.


	9. Spyro struggles with emotions

Chapter 9- Spyro struggles with emotions

Ember's P.O.V.

I woke up that morning feeling much better than I ever had before, probably knowing Spyro was now mine... I sighed loveingly, he was so handsome and strong...I closed my eyes, pictureing his beautiful face, he was so perfect! I got ready for school, grabbing my hot pink bag full of my items, then checked over myself in the mirrior, beautiful. As always. I slowly opened the door to find my loving Spyro waiting for me.

"Hey, good morning." He said smiling. "Hmm, good morning, my purple hero." I said rubbing against him.

"So whats on your scedule today?" I asked sweetly. "Oh you know, flying, elements, melee, then history and potions." He said.

"Oh No! I only have one class with you! And its history!" I groaned.

"Oh thats okay, maybe history won't be so boring with you there." Spyro said kissing me on the cheek, my heart fluttered.

Cynder walked past us, seeming unusally happy, and singing. Isn't she supposed to be dreading me with Spyro. Spyro stopped walking and unwrapped his tail from mine, he was focusing on Cynder's voice.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" I asked worried, he is supposed to have all attention on me!

"Shh!" He shushed and started running closer to Cynder, listening to the singing of her voice.

_Guide You Home(I would die for you) (An: It is also the in the Dawn of the Dragon game) By:Rebecca Kneubuhl & Gabriel Mann._

_This is the darkest night,stars have all faded away.  
Quiet upon this world.....  
Through the clouds, there is a light. We will find a way...._

I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burning for you alone.....  
You're all I need, You set me free, And this fire will guide...you home.

She stopped singing, I had never heard this song before, Spyro started singing with her.

_There is an open door, somehow it feels so fimilar.  
We have been here before.......  
Through this all forgotten fight, there must be a way..._

Cynder seemed shocked by his voice, it was lovley, perfect for the song. And then they stopped, and stared at each other for the longest time.

"Cynder....." He whispered, his eyes were loving, and full of kindness.

"Spyro......" She whispered back, almost shockingly, but with the same kindness and lovingness.

I had about had it with her!

"Ahem! Now Cynder if you excuse me, me and _my boyfriend_ really _must _be going now." I said wrapping my tail around his and gragging him away.

"Well see ya Cynder." He said quietly. "Bye Spyro..." She said sadly.

She walked away, ha! She thinks she had won Spyro back, where she and he knew that song I do not know, but I will. Soon.

"So Spyro, where did you and Cynder learn that song?" I asked.

"Ohh I don't know, I just knew it somehow. Why? Whats it matter to you?" He snapped all a sudden as if I was invading his space.

"I just want to know Spyro, I've never heard that song before." I said sharply. Why was he acting this way? 

Spyro's P.O.V.

Her voice, so sweet and lovely....And that song...I know it from somewhere, how come it makes me want to be with Cynder, yet Ember is my girlfriend. Cynder.........She is so beautiful.....So graceful, but powerful all at the same time. I closed my eyes picturing her. Her beautful nine horns, and emerald green eyes. I sighed. I wanted to be with her, but how would Ember feel?

Soon class would start so I walked into the doorway, and Cynder was already there standing by herself, taking notes. I sighed at my chance to stand by her, so I did. She looked at me once before looking away. I sighed, she didn't like me...

"Alright class, I'll give ya some pointers for todays class." Cloud said getting out her checkboard.

"Cynder, good form, full of gracefullness and speed. Keep up the good work." She said.

"Spyro, Good speed, keep it up." She said.

"Eclipse, nice speed, work on dodging." She said.

"Crystle, good gracefullness and speed, fast moving objects needs work though." She said.

"Macy, good speed and form, keep it up." She read.

"Blade, good speed, gracefullness needs work." She finished.

"Alright class, today we will work on evasion." She announced, many groaned.

"Its easy, just dodge the objects, Cynder. You're up." She said as Cynder walked over. She looked over the course before running off and flapping her mighty wings.

There was a few poles that rose from the ground unexpectedly, she reacted quickly and whipped around each pole as the rose. Then came the swinging concrete balls, she stopped and timed it right then quickly dodged each one, she then came upon some arrows and dodged them with ease. Once done there was lasers that spread around. She took a deep breath before gaining more speed and moving around the arrows with grace. Then came a huge fireball she flipped back and dodged it, then came a few shards of she barrel rolled away from them. And a huge earth chunk hurled at her, she spun and went under it. She landed back where she came, throught the clouds the four elders were waiting.

"Very well done Cynder! Excellent!" Volteer congragulated.

"Yes Cynder, a warrior who is agile is one of the best." Terrador praised.

"Yes, I couldn't have done better myself!" Cyril appluaded Cynder just blushed a bit and sat back down.

"Good job Cynder." I said.

She looked at me funny. "Why are you being so nice to me? You're with Ember remember?" She asked with sadness. When I was with Cynder, I had completely forgotten my relationship with Ember.

"You know, I don't know...There's just something about you....You'e special." I said.

"Na, theirs nothing special about me...." She said quietly while shaking her head. And with that we said nothing else to eachother, not even in our different classes. She was so different from the other dragoness, she was beautiful and strong, she was nice and caring, she was independent. She didn't like girly things or gossip. I sighed, why was I feeling this way, I had a great girl, but did I want more then just great? Besides I don't even think she likes me. As the day went on I wanted cynder more and more.

Everytime I was with Cynder, which wasn't very much. Ember would suddenly pop up and take me away, usually shouting something rude to Cynder.

"Ember, why do you dislike Cynder?" I asked as we where walking to our dorms.

"Why? Why? Because she tried to destroy the world! Thats why!" Ember yelled at me, "And she is a boyfriend stealing bitch!" She mumbled very quietly.

"I know, but can't ya give her a chance! I mean shes really nice and caring. Not to metion strong and graceful, or beautiful." I stated accedentily saying the last one, I covered my mouth as I saw Ember's face go red with anger.

"You think what!?" She screeched. I got mad at her now. "Hey you have no reason to hate her! And who cares what I think of her!" I yelled right back.

" I do!" Ember screeched. "Well you know what!? If you are so interested in what I think, why don't I just tell you! I think cynder is the most nicest, prettiest, stringest dragoness there is! And she is WAY better then you! In fact, I don't even think I should be in a relationship with you anymore!" I said slaming the door to my form in her face.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT! SHES A DEVIL! AND WE ARE MEANT TO BE, SO IF YOU THINK YOU GET RID OF ME LIKE THAT, THINK AGAIN!" She yelled.


	10. Reunited

Chapter 10-Reunited

Spyro's P.O.V.

I slowly listened waiting for footsteps to be heard, after a long while, I heard them. I sighed, no way was I going to stay here tonight, Ember probably rape me in my sleep. I sighed and never took my eyes off the door, slowly I back out the balcony, and flipped around, jumping off the platform and unfolding my wingsm flapping them and heading towards the lake, it was beautiful at night, many fireflies flew around, and trees surrounded the area. I sighed and looked behind me, no Ember. Good, I landed and laid down on the grass near the lake. I saw my reflection, Crystle's claw marks left a scar, I shivered, I felt so bad I made Cynder cry, though I do not know who I did it.

"Wow, she really did do a number on you, when she told me she scratched you, I didn't take her seriously." A voice laughed, I spun around in surprise, there in front of me was the beautiful black beauty, Cynder. My heart skipped a beat.

She touched my face, carefully running over the marks.

" Judging by how mad she was, I coulda swore she had left marks all over you." Cynder laughed.

"Yeah, she was pretty mad....." I said. "Hey Cynder, uh sorry about ya know making ya cry....I don't even no what I did." I admited.

She pulled her hand away. "What? Y-you mean you can't remember a thing!" She stammered in disbelief.

"N-No, not really." I said staring at her.

"I can't belive it Spyro. Well if you really wanna know, you were my previous mate, and I had no idea you liked Ember, I really thought you hated her..." She said softly.

"R-really....Ohh, I'm sorry Cynder." I said finally. "I just can't belive you can't remember a thing, all those battles we fought together, all the feelings we shared, all the adventures we had......Did you hit your head or something?" She asked closing her eyes, picturing the memories.

"We....We did all that?" I asked. "Yes Spyro, and those where some of the best moments of my life..." She said. "Spyro, since you can't remember, let my show you, I learned this in Magic class." She said, she placed her paw on my forehead. She uttered some words and it was like a slide show in my mind.

_I saw a mini me, and a huge black dragoness, it was Cynder, she was an adult, and evil. _

_"Spyro, if you can defeat her, she will come back to us.." His voice whispered, then it flashed to Cynder hitting the ground, a lit shining around her, and then she was my size. And a force of wind was sucking her into a unknown vortex._

_"Come on we gotta go!" A young Sparx said, I shook my head, looking as the young Cynder got closer and closer to the massive vortex._

_"No, I have to save her, I can't just leave her." I said flying off before Sparx could protest. I was gone for a few moments befor eI pulled her out._

_"Now we can go." I said._

_Then it flashed to when Cynder was captured by Gaul, and I saved her. And finally waking up from the three long years from being inside the crystal, and then to when Ignitus died._

_"Ignitus!" I screamed at the flames. "Spyro stop, theirs nothing you can do for him now." Cynder pleaded. I looked at her and turned dark._

_"No, you can't stop me." My dark voice threatened, rising rocks from the ground. "You're right I can't, only you can do that. Spyro please." Cynder begged._

_"I feel so alone." I sobbed turning good again. Cynder hugged me, "But you're not alone." She said._

_Then it flashed when Malefor had turned Cynder evil. She was whapping me with her tail many times and I was shielding refusing to attack._

_"Fight bacl, why won't you fight back?" Her voice hissed. "Because without you, I'd have nothing else to fight for." I said as she turned to normal again._

_And then the grusome battle between Malefor and us. "What?! This is impossible, I can not be defeated!" He cried as he got sucked to the underworld._

_"Spyro come on, we have to go!" Cynder cried as the place shook angerly. "No, I can't just go Cynder." I said._

_"Where? There's no where else to go Spyro." She said. "Cynder just go, I no what to do." I ordered._

_"No Spyro, not without you." She said. Then I hovered into the air, summoned all the power I had and as the world went white as I pulled it together. "I love you." Cynder whispered._

Then It all went blank. I gasped and pictured the memories it all came back to me, Cynder, Ember, the parade, school...

"Cynder......" I gasped. "You see Spyro? Not that it matters anymore, now that you have Ember." She said walking away.

I leaped in front of her. "But it does Cynder! It really does, I don't no what got into me, but I know for sure who I love now." I said. "And thats you." I said. Before she could say more I kissed her. It felt so good, no touge, just a regular kiss, but so much better than any I've shared with Ember. We broke apart. Cynder hugged me and nuzzled me.

"Oh Spyro, I've missed having you by me for so long." She cried.

"I know Cynder, and I won't let you miss me anymore." I said nuzzling her.

Ember's P.O.V.

I followed Spyro to the lake, I hid behind a nearby bush. I gasped when I realized Cynder was there, I smirked when he had no idea of his previous love for her. I thought he was mine forever, but then that black beast HAD to lay her paw on his beautiful forhead and show him all of his past memories. I wanted to scream when Spyro kissed her, and how he was holding her now. I HAD TO COME UP WITH A PLAN, even if it means death, because if I can't have my Spyro, no one could, not even Cynder. I thought of my plan as I flew back into my dorm, acting as if nothing had happened.


	11. Another day in WarFang

Chapter 11- Another day in WarFang

Crystle's P.O.V.

I woke this morning and got ready for school with my lavender school bag. I washed my face and went outside to see my mate,Eclipse, waiting for me. I hadn't heard anything from Cynder, or Ember, or even Spyro, he's probably scared to come near me now....In fact, I hadn't even seen Cynder come inside from yesterday....Wierd. I sighed, knowing any minute Ember would come out and act like Spyro was hers, forever.

"Good Morning." Eclipse said. "Good morning, what do you have on your sceduale today?" I asked trying to make myself not think about Ember, Spyro, or Cynder.

"Umm I have battle practice, elements, magic and potions today." He said. "Me too." I said quietly looking over my list for today. He noticed my sadness.

"Whats wrong love?" He asked. I sighed. "Nothing...just worried thats all..." I said quietly. "I wish my new healing power could heal that...." He said.

"Is it Ember, Spyro, or Cynder?" He asked. "All of them.." I said. "It is unhealthy to be stressful." He added. I smiled. "Yes." I said as we walked out of the doors the school, school started late today so we went out to the nearby river.

I froze the water till it was smooth and hopped on it.

"Look what I can do." I said. I used my Ice fire to make an ice sculpture of my mother, or what I pictured her off. She looked like me, she was larger and had many of my features.

"Beautiful, like you." Eclipse said admiring my work.

"I've been working on that for awhile now." I said blushing. I looked at my sculpture, I knew it would melt.

"Eclipse, should we put it as her grave." I suggested knowing my mother had died in a war and I knew were she had been buried.

"I think that would be nice, I know she would like that." he said, as we did I grabbed her head, and Eclipse grabbed her tail and we flew off towards the buriel grounds, it was heavy, it was life size afterall. Once there, We pushed the heavy statue to her grave, she was buried in the Cyril's family. She was his sister, once postioned I blew a final coat of ice on it and it sparkled in the sunshine.

"And when it melts, her soul will be blessed." Eclipse said putting a wing around me, he knew I missed her deeply. I sighed it was almost time so we headed back to the school. I still couldn't understand how Spyro could suddenly love Ember, Cynder and him are like soul mates.

I landed on stairway to the doors, I saw Spyro walking up it, I glared at him, but then saw Cynder with him, I smiled at Spyro, he smiled back, it felt like I hadn't smiled at him in a long time. I sighed once more before Eclipse and I trotted towards the Battle Practice area. It changed everyday depending on the dragons in the class. Today it was a water area, it was a huge pool with gleaming clean blue water, it had some large circle pillars that you could step on and use as platfroms.

"Alright class, todays fight will be a tag team battle between Crystle and Cynder, and Spyro and Ember." I gasped at the choice.

"And if you want to win, you have to use this stage's advantages." He added. Cynder and I swam over to the pillars as did Spyro and Ember.

"Go!" He yelled I dived into the open water, I blended in good with it because of my blue color. I rose out of the water with water in my mouth, I was right in front of Ember, who was gazing at Spyro. I squirted the water right in her face.

"Bla! Eww, eww, ew! GROSS!" She screamed. I dived back under the water with a smirk on my face. Cynder was on the pillar still, she used wind to mix the water into the tornado, she sent it flying towards Spyro and Ember, Spyro dodged, but Ember was too slow and was blow into the water. Cynder dived into the water and went after Ember.

I went to Spyro, He spotted my gleaming horns and used electricity, I was charged with the stinging pain. I struggled to get back to the surface. I rose onto a pillar and caught my breath while staying alert. I decided not to go into the water, so I made a trail of ice for me to walk on. Spyro bobbed his head out of the water and used fire to melt the trail. I turned on him and used ice. His powers where weaker near water so after some time I overpowered him and he froze and started sinking. It didn't last long though he broke free and gave chase to me. I noticed Cynder Blasting Ember out of the water with wind, she skidded onto the pillar bruising her wings. I swarm over to her.

"Tag." I said tagging her with my paw, she wasn't the only one gonna smack Ember around, we switched directions and I went for Ember while Cynder chased Spyro around. I leaped onto the pillar Ember was on.

She was getting up weakly. She couldn't even take a hit. I sighed and sat down, waiting for her to get up, it was only fair. After a bit she got up but I was watching Cynder and Spyro fight, just because they were a couple didn't mean they went easy on each other, I think they both liked it better that way. When it got real bad, I even closed my eyes sometimes, figuring it would end badly,but they would find a way somehow to scrape the bad hit away.

They didn't have many scars on them, just a few marks. I slid back almost off the pillar because a large blow was delivered to my side. I never left the ground I held onto it with my claws, making my claw marks in the pillar's floor.

I grunted,I knew Ember must have done it and her eyes told me she didn't like me looking at Cynder and Spyro being together. I never turned to her just flared my eyes at her, thought they were a cold blue color they looked like icey pools of water.

"Ha, I almost thought you were strong enough to push me off, I guess I was wrong." I stated plainly, there was actually a good foot of pillar left.

She growled deeply, "You're heart is as cold as your fire." She hissed back. "Ouch." I said sarcastially. She let out a raged roar and rushed at me with her horns, I countered by ramming her back, we were trying to push one another off the edge, first she had the lead, but soon grew very tired, I pushed with little effort and she was pushed into the water, she should have expected that.

Suddenly I saw a large and powerful earth missle heading toward the pillar I was on.It stuck and the pillar started shaking and I had troubles staying on. Then it fell to on side and I slid into the water, the pillar following me, I darted out of the pillars path, I noticed Cynder and Spyro, in their battle had collapsed every single pillar their was, now their was only us, and open water. I sighed, we'd have to swim around the whole rest of the battle, and someone would probably forfit because of the tiredness she or he would have from swimming so much. I smirked if Spyro thought he could lure all of us into the water at once, think again. I made a huge glaicer of ice on the water and it bobbed up and down slightly, I jumped on and Cynder followed.

"Thanks, I was getting a bit tired of swimming." She said smiling. "Anytime, partner." I replied. I then carefully studied the water, looking for any dragons."Where are they?" I asked knowing Cynder was using her mind reading powers.

"Under us, their going to try tipping us." She answered, smiling, because she knew it was Spyro's smarts.

I grinned, I enjoyed fighting, even with your friends, its still fun as ever. I focused my energy into speed and dove into the water, travling at fast speeds I could blend in. I spotted Ember and Spyro, I started swimming around them in a blurr. Soon the water was making a tornado and it was moving them. I tossed them onto another floating glaicer I had made. I leaped out of the water, back by Cynder.

Ember and Spyro were getting up, hacking out water. I scruched my face, I hated vomit, even if it wasn't actually vomit, it was still gross.

I made a bridge of ice so they could cross to our glacier, they could have flown but their was a invisable shield that made flying impossible, only on certain challanges could you fly. They eyed the bridge and one at a time, started crossing.

"Now." I whispered to Cynder, they where about halfway on he brigde. She rose into the air and summoned Tornados that crushed the rest of the bridge and spun them around, Ember wailing like a little girl. Spyro concentrated hard he broke the hold of the tornado by countering with his own snow storm. Cynder gasped at this, but kept Ember under control. Then a huge shark rose out of the water, almost devouring Spyro, he hid under his wings in fright, but the shark stopped and disappeared, this was created by Cynder's fear illusions she could make.

"You know me to well Spyro." She smirked. "Lets combine." I said. She nodded once before we both focused on our power, and a huge scary looking black dragon rose from the ground, it was made from her shadow energy.

Cynder and I swiped our paw, they dragon mirrored the move, Spyro leaped into the air, barley dodging. The draong swiped his tail, which caught Spyro by suprise, it sent him skidding to near Ember, who was still trapped in the tornado, helpless against Cynder's power.

"Spyro! Oh my Spyro are you okay!?" She wailed. Cynder and I spoke at once. " Be quiet fool" But it sounded dark and deep. Spyro used some electricity, it made the dragons arm disappear. I used my power and it grew back in the form of ice.

Spyro gasped. "What?" He gaped. We just smirked. But he smirked suddenly, he leaped into the air and formed a large cage of convexital energy.

I gasped then gulped. I huid under my wings, hoping not to get more damage. He unleashed the energy, making sevral waves of purple mass explode everywhere. Some went under water, causing us to flood and pour into the water, Cynder and I broke the surface, just in time, another wave crashed over us.

"Time up! Spyro and Ember win!" The instructor announced, all at once Spyro stopped and the waves stopped, Ember was released from her windy prision, I found a chunk of floating glacier and caught my breath. We swam towards the exit to the area. Ember of course gloated the whole rest of the day, Spyro,Cynder and I laughed it off.

As the day went on it was quite boring just review stuff, finally it was time for bed so I walked over to my bedroom and fell asleep.


	12. Attack on the Temple

Chapter 12- Attack on the Temple

Cynder's P.O.V.

I woke that morning, blinking my eyes open, I stretched, bad idea. I was really sore from the battle yesterday, ugh......Fighting Spyro was a greater challenge then anything I'd ever done, but he was my even match. He didn't hold back on me, and I didn't hold back on him, which I was glad for.

I groaned everything was sore, good thing we didn't have any assignments or classes today, today was the rare day off. Maybe I could go sit in a hot tub and let it work my sore muscles...I opened my door and opened it to see Crystle, Spyro, and Eclipse.

"Hey babe." Spyro greeted. He didn't nuzzle me like usual, probably sore. Crystle just smiled, she must be sore too.

"Morning Cynder." Eclipse greeted. I nodded and smiled.

"So you guys sore?" I asked. "Yes....I don't think I've had such a challenge in a long time, or so much fun." Crystle smiled.

" I agree." Spyro agreed. Ember walked by, I could tell she was trying to act as if she wasn't sore and that match was hardly anything, but you could tell by the way she walked and when her eyes twitched she was beyond sore, obvious;y she hadn't had to work so hard in her life.

"Hey Spyro, good match yesterday......We made a good team." She said sudductivly. Crystle glared in annoyance. "Yeah yeah whatever, it was Spyro doing all the work." Crystle said coldly. She purposly swayed her tail to barely touch Ember. She yelped.

"Hmm sore much?" I teased, she glared. "Probably haven't done that much work since she was born." Crystle snickered. I could tell we were all trying to avoid bursting with laughter, but when Crystle said that, we all broke down.

"Ha ha, Crystle shouldn't talk, she never went through the work of saving the world." Ember growled under her breath. We walked away still laughing.

"So, what do you want to do today? I mean it is a break after all." Eclipse said trying to change the subject. We all took a deep calming breath.

"Hey I know, since everyone is sore, why don't we go to the sauna." Spyro said. "Yeah." Crystle added. "I'm up for it." Eclipse said.

"Ohh trust me, I _need_ that." I joked. We laughed and flew off, it was painful but we made it. It actually was a pond, we don't now how it got so hot, but it did. It was boiling. Crystle dipped her paw in the water, she pulled it back.

"Ahh! Its really hot you guys!" She yelped jumping back, "Well you can't expect an ice dragon to like the heat." Spyro chuckled as he entered the water. Suddenly Eclipse pushed Crystle in.. She screamed and Eclipse was already rolling on the ground, laughing so hard.

"Uh, not funny!" She hissed. "You need to chill babe." He laughed, he was teasing. "Uhh I'm an ice dragon, I give other people chills." She laughed. She stayed in the water, but the water seemed a bit colder where she was. It felt so good on my muscles...

"This was a good idea Spyro." I said. "I may not like the tempature, but I so needed this." Crystle added.

We spent the whole day here, talking and chatting. Eclipse even caught a good sized deer for lunch. Having spent the day there my muscles were no longer sore.

We headed back now all four of us. As we arrived it had appeared Cyril was waiting, Crystle walked up to her uncle.

"Young lady, where have you been all day?" He questioned.

"Its okay Uncle, I was just at the sauna." Crystle smiled. He looked at her sternly. He flashed his eyes at Eclipse. "....Alright, just please tell me next time, you know how worried I get." Cyril sighed.

"Yes Uncle, and remember I can defend myself." She chuckled. "Oh yes, I know very well that you can. Just like your mother, but that didn't stop me from worrying about her ethier." He smiled.

And with that we walked on to the lounge.

"Man Crystle, I can't belive you put up with that." I said.

"Well you know how protective he is.." She said. "Yeah, he is one of the very few elders that have family left you know." Spyro added.

"Yeah, I guess I could see it, if you look at it that way." I said. We walked into the louge, there were a few dragons here, it was a nice place to relax, it was almost like a librarey, because it was filled with books on magic,potions, species, and our history, also many ancient scrolls, it had a few comfortable mats on the floor, it was lit by sevral candles. It was one of the few places there was peace and quiet.

Crystle settled for the floor, laying down, Eclipse sat up beside her. I sighed and sat on a mat. Spyro sat on the mat next to mine. We sat and read some scrolls, it wasn't even that interesting, but it was better than nothing. Soon after Crystle was asleep, I couldn't blame her, it had been a tiring day.

I soon found myself asleep as well.

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I was blinking my eyes, I was on the verge of falling asleep. When suddenly a loud crash, I jumped up in alarm, something had blew a hole in the wall! I shook Crystle up, and then Spyro woke Cynder up.

The temple continued to shake and there where explosions everywhere, we struggled to find enough balance to get to the elders, who where just outside the temple, wide eyed and shocked. There were many of the other dragons.

Suddenly Crystle took off inside the temple again, I chased her. She went to the droms and every room. Yelling "FIRE!" Because fire draws more attention then yelling "GET OUTSIDE." Almost everyt time she yelled dragons bolted the door down, running to save themselves. I copied her actions and went with her also yelling "FIRE!".

She turned to me, "Eclipse, I think we got every room now." She yelled and flew back to the elders.

Crystle, Spyro,Cynder and I all gasped at the sight before us, there and then, we where being attack by Malefor's forces. Flying bats dropping bombs on us, and some on foot.

"Terrador, we have to stop them!" Spyro shouted. "Yes, Spyro, Cynder, go!" Terrador called. Several other dragons tried leaping ahead to help.

"No young ones, we cannot risk your safety." Volteer shouted the elders forged their power to make a shield of elemental power.

"Uncle, let us go, we can help!" Crystle protested as her uncle put a shield of ice around her.

"I can't lose my only family." He argued. "No! We can help! They can't fight them off by themselves! And I'll be fine, Eclipse will take care of me." She pleaded. I nodded.

"I.....Alright." Cyril caved, the shield disappeared. "Thank you." Crystle called as she flapped her wings. I followed her.

We appeared beside Spyro and Cynder. "Guys, what are you doing, you can't be here, its to dangerous!" Cynder scolded.

"Yeah, but wheres the fun in that?" Crystle replied.

"And we can't let our buddies face this alone." I added. " Aw, you guys are the best." Cynder awwed and Spyro nodded in approval.

Suddenly Blade and Macy appeared beside us. "Hey we can't let you guys have all the glory." Blade joked.

"And even though we can't breathe fire, we can still kick butt in melee." Macy added. "Alright, ya have a plan?" I asked.

"Sure, Blade, Macy, since your skills are in melee, why don't you fight the footsoilders. Crystle and Eclipse stay near the other dragons, prevent any enemy from getting to them, and Cynder and I shall fight the ones in the air." Spyro instructed we nodded and flew of to our regions.

Macy's P.O.V. (ShayminRules still owns them.)

Blade and I hurried to the ground, I landed and caused a shockwave by smacking my mace on the ground, several enemies fell to the ground, some of the weak ones fell to the ground dead. I continued fighting, whacking enemies with my tail, clawing them, ramming them.

Blade forced his tail sword into the ground, making several swords poke out from the ground in a straight line, killing all enemies in that line. He went on slicing enemies with his tail blade, horns and claws. Their were many enemies, but we handled it pretty good.

Crystle's P.O.V.

Eclipse and I landed in front of the elemental shield, the elders helped us as well. I used my Blizzard powers to freeze many of them, then I used melee to smash them.

Eclipse used his melee first, then he followed with some shadow fire. Several dragons ohh and awwed, underestimating our power. I was battling enemies with melee until out of the corner of my eye a saw a gaint grimlen with a sword jump high into the air, aiming for Eclipse.

I ran up and used his back as a platform, I jumped from his back high into the air, I powered my ice fire up and blasted it into the enemy, but since I was airborne, it covered my body, so I pounced on him with great force, sending him smashing into the ground, he died moments later, my body still had several flickers of blue flame. People awed at my move, I had done it by accident. Even Cyril was shocked.

"Thanks." Eclipse shouted as he slashed yet another enemy. I nodded.

Spyro's P.O.V.

Cynder and I prepared for the oncoming airborn enemies, we decided to take on the bats first, since they were dropping bombs everywhere. Cynder rose into the clouds, out of sight. Suddenly she dropped onto the moving bats back and used her scorpion strike, it screeched in pain and was sent hurling towards the ground. I hurled a huge blast of earth into the back on one ahead of me, it let out a ear peircing shreek and trumbled to the ground. I blasted one with a scorching infero, which made it fall after trying to resist. Cynder grabbed one with wind and hurled it into the ground.

I noticed there was one below me, I took my chance and dived horns first, it wasn't long before I plunged my horns deep through my body, it screeched loudly and I pulled it off my horns.

Blade's P.O.V.

Macy and I where still powering through enemies like a plow, but there was still so many.

"Blade, there's too much, we can't fight them all." She called as she tossed some up using her horns and jumping to melee them. I grunted, I knew she was right, but we couldn't give up yet.

"Don't say that. Theres always a way." I said with confidence, now I wished I had some type of element. "Macy, we may not be strong enough on our own, but together, we _can _defeat them." I said. "You're right Blade." She called back. At that moment we both closed our eyes, focusing on our energy, together. soon I felt tremendous power, I appeared to have red energy flowing around my body. I glanced at macy who had light brown energy floeing though her. I relized we did have an element all along, the powerful element of melee, and together, we were strong. We powered and slashed through the many enemies like butter, and soon they where almost all gone.

Eclipse's P.O.V.

Crystle attempt to save me made her lose her energy, she was still fighting, but was very weak and was suffering from many cuts. I had to do something, so I landed in front of her. I focused my energy into my powers, and soon I transformed into a huge dragon ten times my size. I plowed through the enemies like they were butter. I used the last of my energy to heal Crystle and lastly, use shadow fire, which blazed every one of the near enemies. Causing them to die instantly, I transformed nack to my old self, and blinked my eyes, I was losing consiousness. Just as started falling Cyril grabbed my, and supported me. I smiled a bit a him before blacking out, just before the darkness took over, "I can't let anything happen to my Crystle's mate." Cyril stated, and all this time I thought he hated me because my apperance of my typecatsed me as the badboy. "Aww Uncle...." I heard Crystle call, I felt her soft paws on my body...

Spyro's P.O.V.

It was finally over, Cynder and I had finished off all the airel enemies, and Blade and Macy were just finishing the footsoldiers and Crystle and Eclipse protected the others, Eclipse was leaning on Crystle for support, he was awake, but barely.


	13. The Training

Chapter 14- The Training

Cynder's P.O.V.

We seperated and waited for our first Trainee. A redish pink dragoness stepped forward, she was really dark pink, that had some red in it, her underbelly,wing membrane, tail blade, eyes, claws, and horns were lime green. Her tail blade was curved, and her horns were jagged and sharp.

"Please state your name and element." I said.

"Sting, and Venom." She said. I nodded.

"Someone with the element of ethier, fire, earth, electricity or ice. I can help you." Spyro called. Sting and I moved toward the training dummies.

"Alright Sting, please show me a Venom ball." I asked. She spat and a glob of green posion shot out. Hitting a tree, buringing a hole in its trunk.

"Very good, charge it up for me." I said. She opened her mouth and a green light appeared, it grew till it was the size of a baseball. She let it go and a large ball of venom shot straight into the air, it exploded into many others before coming down.

"Excellent. Alright show me a Venom Strike." I ordered. She did as she was told. I showed her a new technique, if she focused on her venom element into her claws, it will make everything she slashes get posioned and eventually die.

She focused really hard, took a deep breath, in a few seconds she had green aura surrounding her paws, she slashed at a training dummy, and the slashes glowed green, the dummy faded into a pile of leaves.

"Good Sting, keep practicing, you passed, you may head to Melee fighting now." I said, she nodded.

Spyro's P.O.V.

While Cynder was training, a dragon came up.

He was bright yellow, he had dark blue underbelly,claws,horns,tail blade, eyes, and blue electrical markings on his body.

"Hello, I am Bolt, my element is electricity." He said. "Alright Bolt, I'm Spyro, show me what you got." I said. He blasted a powerful electric shocks through his maw, and then demostrated the Electric Sphere.

"Very good Bolt." I said. "I want you to try this." I said. I flew into the air a bit, I pointed my tail straight down, focused my electrical powers and spun. A powerful vortex made of electricity surrounded me, shocking everything with in a ten feet distance.

Bolt tried it, at first everything was going fine, but he lost concentration and fell to the ground.

I laughed a bit and helped him up. "Good, for your first try, keep practicing, focus, you will learn it." I said. He nodded and walked off to Melee.

Blade's P.O.V.  
(Still owned by ShayminRules)

Macy and I awaited our first trainee, the pink venom dragoness I'd seen go to Cynder for elements came up. She was followed by the bright yello electricity dragon. Macy thwamped her tail on the ground, it caused the ground to shake a bit. They jumped on suprise, I just grinned.

"Alright, one of you with me, the other with Blade." She ordered, the girl stepped in front of Macy. As did the male. Macy circled the dragoness, analizing her melee strengths and weaknesses.

I did the same, his tail was shaped like a bolt of lightinng, which could cause serious damage if used correctly. His horns were jagged, but sharp, good for latching onto your opponets horns, also good for throwing them around, his teeth were sharp, good for biting. Claws were a bit dull, but good.

"Hmmmm." I said sitting in front of him again.

"Well as far as I see your tail and horns would be your major damage points, just keep in mind that melee is not all about power or strength, its also speed, agility, and not to metion stragey." I started. He nodded.

"Further more, a good tatic is to analize your enemy before attacking, point out there weaknesses, and their strengths. And if possible, use their strengths against them, for an opprotunity to strike." I said, "For example, if you were facing a bull, and the enemy was on the bull, you would lure the bull away and make him hit something he will get stuck to, because they are absent minded, and once they are stuck, attack the rider."  
I finished. He nodded.

I cleared my throat. "Alright, now, I want you to use what I told you to fight this enemy." I said, I tossed a grimblin into the arena.

Bolt circled him, he got in front of the grimblim, he jumped over it, at the same time, slashing its neck with his tail blade.

"Good....Now finish him." I ordered.

He took a breath, he plunged his horns into the monster, he threw him into the air, he jumped and got above it, and dived down horns first into the monster, making him dissolve into gems. I clapped.

"Very good, you spotted his weak point, and used your strengths. You pass to flying." I said.

Macy's P.O.V.  
(Owned by ShayminRules)

After analizing my trainee, her strong points were her claws and teeth, they were long and sharp, good for stabbing and good grip. Her weak points was her horns and tail blade. They were long and sharp, but not to good at latching onto things.

She was battling the monster she had, it was more of a bear type enemy.

She sank her teeth into the bears neck, she held on tight and hurled it into the air, it bounced a bit before skidding to a stop, it was very weak now. She ran and put her head down, she headbutted it, sending it crashing into the hard stone wall, it disappeared into gem fragments.

"Excellent, good technique. You may pass onto flying." I said, she nodded and scampered off.

Crystle's P.O.V.

I was working with Bolt, he was good at evading objects and melee air fighting, his landings...well their not to good.

"Okay when landing, just ajust your body so it will match the ground, and slow down, no way will you be able to land at that speed." I said. He nodded, though I could tell he was getting frustrated. He ajusted himself and slowed down, but he was still going to fast, he scraped his paws a bit on the ground before landing, which the high impact almost sent him flying.

"Good Bolt, you just have to keep trying, now you may rest a bit before going back to elements." I said. I landed, but minutes later the venom dragoness came through.

"Alright, let me see you take off." I said. She nodded. She backed up a bit, she started running, she flapped her wings once, then twice, and she was hovering above the ground, and then one last time sent her into the skies, I followed her.

"Excellent, good form." I praised, she smiled. "Alright, now, I want you to pretend I'm an enemy dragon, and you have to try avoiding me, and strike me down alright?" I said. She nodded.

We began flying, I rose above her and folded my wings to dive down at her, she stopped herself and flapped backwards, I missed, and unfolded my wings, sending me back into the air. I flapped until I was at a high speed, and tried throwing off her flying pattern by ramming her, she dived down, and I chased her, I bit her tail and hurled her downwards.

She spun and unfolded her wings at the last second, we began circling each other, trying to hit one another, I dodged most, so did she. She was quiet agile. I landed at the cliff and motioned for her to come.

"Very good Sting. You may rest before returning to elements." I said. She nodded.

Spyro's P.O.V.

Cynder and I trained almost all the dragons, some were not strong enough, and some excelled. It was getting dark, so we decided to head back, Blade,Macy, and Crystle waited for us.

"So guys, how'd it go?" Cynder asked.

"Ohh you know, we had some that were really uncordinated and some who got the hang of it." Blade said. Macy nodded.

"Things went pretty well, I had some who weren't quite that good." Crystle said. I sighed, some of them where going to need some work before they could work in the field. We all headed back to our dorms, I took a quick dip in the pool, to wash off some of the sweat, and then I settled in my bed to go to sleep........

A/N: Sorry I took so long.


	14. Training day 2

Chapter 15- Training day #2

Spyro's P.O.V.

I woke that morning, I was sore from all the training yesterday, but I stopped at the hot springs and it worked right away. I got up, and headed over to Cynder's dorm. I knocked on the door softly. Soon Cynder opened the door, I greeted her and we went to wake Crystle and check on Eclipse, who was getting around fine, but we waited another day, just to be sure.

I woke the others, Macy,Blade,Crystle, and Cynder.

And we ate breakfast early and then headed out for the second day of training.

"Whoopee, another day training rookies." Blade groaned. Macy elbowed him.

"Ouch." He said softly.

We walked towards our stations and waited for a few moments before a few dragons approched from the trees.

We worked with them for awhile, most dragons we got were progressing well, almost ready for battle, and then their was a few who would need some work.

Cynder's trainee was a female wind dragon, but she lacked focus and Cynder kept having to yell at her, she looked like more of a dumb blonde type, she would definate;y need some major training before she was close to being ready.

Mine was the females sister, she was on task and was good using her element, she knew who to trick her enemies, she was a electric dragon.

We practiced with many dragons after them.

And eventually the day ended, we were tired and Cynder was quite upset, because her trainee's were always off task and unfocused. We joined up with Macy,Blade, and Crystle to see what was up.

"Hey guys, how did your training go?" I asked.

"Horrible, we'll never be ready for battle at this rate." Macy groaned. I sighed, she was right, if dragons weren't taking things seriously, we'd lose. Easily.

Blade nodded in agreement. "Crystle?" I asked.

"Most were a little good, but they weren't ready for any kind of battle yet." She sighed. "And you?" She asked.

"Well...we had a fair share of focused and un-focused dragons." I said simply.

"Guys, what are we to do?" Macy stated. "If we don't get these dragons trained properly, Malefor's army will invade and we'll be crushed."

"Yeah, and who knows when he could arrive, for all we know he could arrive tommarrow, and be completely unprepared!" Blade agreed.

Crystle nodded sadly. Cynder and I knew that was true.

"Look guys, we can't give up, there has to be some way to get their attention." I said. Then an Idea struck me. "Well what have we been doing?" I asked.

Macy looked at me like I was crazy, "Training the dragons, duh." She said. "Yes, but how?" I asked. "By working with them." Crystle said.

"Yes, but what have you been teaching them?" I asked. "The same things." Cynder stated.

"Yes! Exactly, so we've been training every dragon witht hte same tactics and stragies then, right?" I asked. They nodded. "So how about instead of doing the same thing with each one, we treat them individually and find something they can relate too." I said. They nodded.

"Alright, so tommarrow, we'll try that, and see if we get better results." I said. They nodded tirely, it was getting dark, so we headed back towards our dorms to prepare for more training.

Once I was inside my dorm I shut the door and got out a pad and a pencil.(I have no idea how dragons can write by the way.)

I started writing each of the names of dragons I'd been with. Once I did that I started writing down how they did and what I might think they like, here was my end product.

Bolt- Needs to focus more, has mastered the basic moves. Electric dragon

Quake- Mastered basic moves, but likes playing around rather than protecting dragon.

HeatWave- Takes everything offensively, and would do good in a war, but needs to stop threating people, mastered basics. Fire dragon

Diamond- Talks about herself to much, needs help with basics. Ice dragon.

And thats just about how much we can take in a day, hopefully we can get more soon. And of course I'm going to take more notes on them as well.

And I could only hope that the others were doing this as well.....With that I shut my pad and drifted of to sleep.

Cynder's P.O.V.

I climbed onto my bed and grabbed a notebook from my desk thing and a pen, I started taking notes on my trainees.

Sting- Good at focusing, needs help with deflecting other elements. Venom dragon.

Dove- Excellent dodger, needs work with quick attaking, Wind dragon.

Shade- Good at quickly attacking and dodging, needs help with charging up powerful attacks, Shadow dragon.

Glare- Needs to stop acting tough and focusing, too cocky, and talkative, otherwise, good fighter, Fear dragon.

Note to self, add more notes later on how to start progressing them more.

With that I closed my book and fell asleep, hoping the others had a plan too.

A/N: I am SO VERY SORRY about not updating, my computer needs fixing and I'm being flooded with schoolwork...


	15. More Improvements

Chapter 15- More Improvements

Cynder's P.O.V.

I woke to the annoyingly bright sun shining right on my face, I groaned and got up to see my notes resting on my bed, I sighed knowing today was going to be a stressful day, I picked it up and headed outside, not bothering to wake the others, I'd let them sleep a little longer.

I sighed and jumped out the window, flapping my wings, soon I was soaring across the town of Warfang, simply enjoying the feel of flying on a beautiful day. I flew over the temple, where the elders, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador were talking to the young dragons, probably teaching them something, they spotted me and waved, I waved back. I came across the lake, the water looked so inviting, I dove so low I could touch the ground and I glided across the water, dipping my paws in, I landed near the side and took a long drink, and then I dove into the water. It was perfect tempature, warm, but not to warm. I surfaced the water, they would be awake soon, I sighed, but I shook myself dry and took off once more, soon landing at the clearing where Spyro and I taught. Sure enough as I landed he landed next to me in moments.

"You ready for this?" I asked. "I sure hope so." He replied. And sure enough the two worst trainees approched us, Glare and HeatWave...

"Alright Glare, show me your Fear wave." I ordered, "Pfft, I could do that in my sleep." Was her reply as she unleashed a scream of fear waves.

"Very good Glare, now for something new, since you seem so very ready for it." I said through gritted teeth. She didn't seem to notice my anger, instead she rolled her eyes.

"This is called Phobia, it makes you see your worst fear." I said. "Watch." I ordered. I closed my eyes, and stared at Glare, soon my eyes turned bloody red, and my body glowed with a fearful light. She started screaming and running around like she was on fire. I could see her fear, it was her, well it was a younger her, probably only five or six, anyway, she was running around screaming like she was now, but there was a storm outside, thunder and rain. She was covering her ears. I blinked and she stopped, panting.

"You see what it can do to your enemies? If you focus hard enough, it will eventually destroy them." I say simply while Glare is still panting for breath.

"Watch this, it'll be easy!" Glare scoffed and glared at me, soon her eyes were flickering in and out of her Phobia attack, pulsating from bloddy red to her normal black color. After a few minutes of this she broke the attack, making it push herself to the ground with a yelp. She was panting for breath again, but it sounded as if she was hypervenilating.

"That...That is harder than I thought..." She breathed.

"Again." I ordered. "What! But I can't do it, I...I'm not strong enough..." She said softly.

"Good." I said finally. "Uhhh what?" She asked looking at me with confusion, I flicked my tail.

"Well, you admitted your fear, your fear of not being strong enough, your fear that you can't do it...That is what makes a fear dragon, you see, they must be able to get over their fear, before being able to control fear itself." I said.

"Try Again." I ordered. She just looked at me sadly, and shook her head.

"Try again, you will be able." I pressed. "Whatever." She said.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, they were blood red and screamed power. I was invisioning my worst fear, I was scared on the inside, but I knew it was only a vision. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"Very good." I congraulated.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Your ready." I said.

Spyro's P.O.V.

"Alright to to learn something new, I hope you can handle it." I said knowing his answer.

"Handle it! What are you talking about, I'll master it!" He gloated, I rolled my eyes.

"Its an ancient move, it is called a Heat wave." I said. "You must focus on your heat abilites, if doing it correctly you should make huge waves of orange energy, heat. Heat so vile and powerful it will make enemies burn to the crisp in one touch, but it uses a lot of energy, so I'd be prepared." I warned, he just rolled his eyes.

"Right, I got this." He said sounding way to confident.

"Right well, just watch." I sighed. I spread my wings and flapped till I was hovering a good ten feet off the ground, I closed my eyes and focused on my energy, and images of my mind made rising lava, lava so hot it would destroy everything within one hundred yards.

I opened my eyes, once a brave purple, now seemingly on fire with orange, my whole body was engulfed in the seering hot flames, I watched as waves of intense heat ripled around me, more followed, when I felt content I stopped my power and landed on the ground, my body still parcally in flames.

HeatWave was staring at me, trying not to looked impressed or amazed, but the glint in his eye said everything. He gulped and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, uh yeah...um that...uh...that'll be a piece of...cake..." He stammered looking nervous.

He slowly moved forward, everyone's eyes on him, and took a few half-hearted flaps of his wings, he was trembling with nervousness,but tried making it not noticable. He closed his eyes, soon their were some little embers on his body, but not looking near as powerful as Spyro, his eyes were still flamed, but looked scared. He unleashed one small not very powerful wave of heat and lost concentration, with a gasp he fell to the ground, everyone burst out laughing.

He swalowed uneasily and chuckled nervously, slowly getting up, he walked towards Spyro with a look of misery and defeat,tail dragging on the ground.

"We're gonna need to work on that..."

Crystle's P.O.V.

I flew around uneasily, I wasn't a very social person... I kept gaining speed soaring in the clouds doing midair tricks and attacks.

That is until one dragon cleared his throat. I looked and landed near him. It was Gem, the most stuck up snotty dragoness in the entire city of Warfang...

"Hi Gem, lets review shall we?" I asked sweetly.

" No, this how violence thingy and the very idea of sending us to fight some nobody's is like, totally disgusting! I mean I could chip my claws, or even worse, get like a scratch!" She whinned.

"Okay then, well its either you fight in the war, or you can be caught in the middle of the war with no way to defend yoursef whatsoever." I growled, my tail flicking angerily.

"Like OMG! There's like no way am I doing that!" She pouted.

"Alright then, here, I'm going to show you the easiest way to dodge in mid-air." I said.

"They key is to be alert at all times, just pretend that the grossest thing imaginable is being fired at you, you don't want it to hit you, so you dodge them. Here are some key tips.

Tip 1- be aware of everything.

Tip 2- best cover in the sky is a cloud, espesically with your white scales.

Tip 3- Don't be afriad to fire at the object, or risk folding your wings to evade something.

And those are the basics." I finished. She nodded. "Now watch." I said, I ran off flapping my wings, we had some cannons firing some cannonball like foam balls. They started firing, my key hearing sensed were they were. I dodged on, folded my wings and evaded another, and swerved around another one, after a few minutes of this I stopped and landed.

The white dragoness clapped. "You like totally did it!" She gushed. I smiled. "Your turn, trust me it is quite simple once you get the hang of it, just try." I pressed.

She nodded confidently. She ran to the edge of the cliff, jumped and flapped her wings. She barely dodged her first cannonball, and she expertly dodged another, then more, soon she was dodging like a pro. I clapped happily, we were already seeing major improvements...


	16. The Dawn Approaches

Chapter 17- The Dawn Approaches

Spyro's P.O.V.

Finally after many long months of training even the most un-skilled fighters, we were ready. Now all we had to do was forge battle weapons and armor...The Dawn was Approaching. Now we held a meeting with the Elders, it was just Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Cynder, Crystle, Blade and Macy, me and The Chronicler.

"You may begin with statusing, Crystle you first." Terrador ordered. She took a breath.

"All dragons have been trained in flight sir. We memorized the battle tactics and postions just like you asked, sir." She reported.

"Very good Crystle." Terrador approved. She bowed before returning to her seat.

"Alright, Cynder, Spyro status report for elements." He said marking it off on a clipboard. We stood and walked to were Terrador was sitting.

"Terrador, all dragons are trained and accounted for." Cynder stated.

"All have been trained in the advanced class of elements." I finished, before bowing and returning to my seat. "Very good, Spyro and Cynder."

"All right, Blade, Macy, status report on melee combat." He ordered next.

They approached and cleared their throats. "Sir yes Sir. All dragons have been trained in expert melee, thanks to me." Blade said. Macy gave him a cold look. But he just rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, all dragons have been trained in evaisive skills as well as defensive combat." Macy finished. She bowed and returned to her seat.

"Excellent Macy, Blade. I trust they are well trained." Terrador said. "Very good young ones, we may win this war yet."

"If I may, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, could I have a moment alone with these dragons?" Ignitus asked. They nodded and headed out of the room.

"Please young ones, follow me." He asked as he led the way to the roof of the enormus building. All five of them stopped at the edge around Ignitus, it was almost dawn.

"Tell me young ones, what do you see over the horizoin?" He asked, staring into the beautiful colors of the sunset. "Uhh, the sunset?" Blade said obviously, we all gave him a 'no duh' look. (Once again, Blade AND Macy are owned by Shaymin Rules.)

"Well yes, but look closer, you see that?" He sighed. We all squinted. Cynder gasped. "I-Its- It's the- The Enemy isn't it?" She choked.

"I'm afraid so my young ones, I'm afraid the Dawn is upon us." He sighed. Cynder looked shocked, Crystle looked nervous, and Blade and Macy looked at Ignitus like he was crazy.

"But, I am confident you can win." He added. "You are all brave warriors, skilled in your own ways, and when combined, you're almost unbeatable." Ignitus added. "But, I must warn you, this will be difficult." He finished before turning and desending down the staircase.

"And by the way, I would suggest getting ready for war, I'd say you have about four hours before arrival." He called.

Everyone didn't move, we stood there like idiots watching in horror as the army approached. I gulped loudly before speaking up.

"So...ahh... I guess we better..." I couldn't finish the sentence. "Prepare?" Cynder said hoarsely. Everyone nodded, before stiffly spreading there wings and taking off, gliding, not having the energy to flap.

We arrived at the base, where the dragons had gathered and had gotten ready for battle, now they all had fitting armor, some even had magic ablities.

Crystle nearly collasped on top of Eclipse, who had recovered completely, as she told him the news. Fighting the urge to puke. I knew everyone had to be feeling the same, having that sickly, flip-flopy feeling in your stomach. We changed into our battle armour, all Ice dragons had crystlized armour made by Crystle. Her armour was beautiful blue that had many iceicles sprouting from the bottoms, it was covered in a layer of white frost, with a snowflake carved into the chest. She had cuffs around her front legs that had iciclies poking our from the side, and her back legs had more iciciles, but the same layout. As did her back peice. The piece on her head was solid ice, covered in frost that went around her eyes and went down to her snout.

Eclipse stood beside her. His, like all shadow dragons, was made of solid obsidian stone. It wasn't as fancy as Crystles, because obsidian is harder to work with, but it would do well in battle.

Blade and Macy's armour were similar, because they were the only warrior dragons. Macy's was carved out of the hardest wood in the world. It had many inscriptions and spikes in it. And Blade's was made from steel, carved in red paint, it had the same inscriptions as Macy's.

Cynder's and my armor were the most different, since we had four elements, are armor was made to hold four elements. Mine was solid gold, that had inscriptions that changed the color according to what element I was using. It also had purple gems incrusted into the collar and cuffs around my legs. Cynder's was like mine, but obsidian, that had inscriptions that changed color as well, with emerald's incusted in the collar and cuffs around her legs.

Many earth dragons armour was made from hard wood, bound by vines. And the fear dragons was a steel, that had been dyed bloody red, with black markings all over.

Air dragons was made from a silver metal, carved with markings. Poision dagons had purple armor carved with bright green, and spikes dipped in poison.

Electricty dragons was made from steel, dyed bright yellow with electric wiring, shocking anyone who came to close. Fire dragons was made from the stone,that only the hottest flames could forge, it was dark red, with firey red markings all over.

I took a deep breath as I took what may be my last look over my best friends, Crystle, Eclipse, Macy, Blade, and Cynder, all with determined looks on their faces. They nodded, I knew what I do.

"War is upon us." I announced to the others, they look startled.

"Its true, enemy lines are approaching, everyone, battle stations!" I yelled. Crystle, Eclipse, Macy, Blade and Cynder roared behind me. Sending a wave of a new emotion to cross the others, determination.


	17. The Dawn of Blood

Chapter 18- The Dawn of Blood

Cynder's P.O.V.

After that we all split into groups with our commanders, Macy and Blade would be the commanders of melee and would be stationed on the ground, front line. (They are still owned by ShayminRules.) Behind them would be Spyro and myself, commanding the elemental dragons. And on top of a neary by cliff would be Crystle, and the newly recovered Eclipse, commanding the airal assault dragons.

Even the elders were here, in their huge armor, and the teachers too. It wasn't long before Crystle spotted them, "Enemy sighted!"

"Get ready!" I shouted, everyone lounged into battle stance, All the flyers rose their wings. "For Warfang!" Spyro shouted as we all charged.

I started spitting poison on enemies, and Spyro started to taze them into nothing. Above me I saw Crystle swooping down low, freezing them with her fireice. Eclipse nearby, spewing shadow over the enemies, who turned dazed and began fighting themselves. Some of them must've been trained to take out the cannonballs and barrages, 'cause about 1/3 of them seperated and began attacking those.

They corned me in, seeing no choice but brute force, I used one of my elemental forces, I closed my eyes and focused, on the wind. Soon I was a engulfed in a black tornado, with smaller ones circling me. I must've wipe dout at least fifty of'em.

I charged onward, but I couldn't ifnd Spyro anywhere.

Spyro's P.O.V.

I saw Cynder was in trouble so I tried pushing myself towards her, but a black dragon, about the same size as me blocked my path.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Its dark voice mocked. "Let me through." I growled.

"Hmmm, that all you got?" He mused, " You know for the purple dragon, I figured you'd be more, you know manly." It chuckled.

He was strange, he was completely black, but his underbelly, claws, eyes, wing membrane, horns, markings, and tail blade kept changing color. Its like he was thinking of every element there was, and which one I was going to use, he changed color to that one.

I started to charge up some electricity, but he changed electric yellow, and his marking changed forms until I was looking at a black and yellow dragon with electricity bolts running allong his sides, face, and tail.

My face went into confusion, "What the?" I said in bewilderment. I tried changing to ice, but the once yellow and black dragon changed to an icy blue, with snowflake markings all over him.

I kept changing and he went to a black and dark green dragon with leaves all over him, to black and orange with flames all over him. Then I thought of something only I would know. Convexity.

But much to my brilliant plan, he changed to a pulsating purple and black dragon with bright purple markings all over him.

"Suprised?" He laughed, "Didn't Malefor forget to tell you, I am his apprentice, he trained me. He said I was special, I can copy every dragons element, and make it my own. Isn't that amazing? Much better than any purple dragon I'd say." He menaced.

Crystle swooped low and breathed icefire on him, soon he was engulfed in the blue fire. When it cleared I was shocked to see a pair of icy blue eyes eyeing me cockily, with a smirk on his face I realized he'd copied that too, but he had icy blue flamed markings.

"See, not even your hybrid friend can take me, I am ultimate, no one can defeat me!" He growled. He lunged at me, and breath icefire on me, I froze mentaly, but recovered and dodged just in time. But before I could do anything he head butted me a few yards back. I coughed up some blood, when I heard a certain warriors voice.

"Hey! Don't hurt my friend!" Blade yelled and knocked the black dragon away. Then he smirked and said, "I'm the only one who can do that!"

"Hmm, what's your element?" He said after recovering from Blade's sneak attack. "I don't have one idiot, I'm a warrior dragon!" He smirked.

"What! Thats impossible! You have to have an element!" He snarled in disbelief. Blade only smirked and began fighting him with his superior melee abilites.

"So sorry." He said. And much to the dragon's dismay, he was now black and white with question marks all over him.

I laughed mentaly, I figured Blade could handle this guy easily, so I began devouring my enemies once again.

Crystle's P.O.V.

After I gave that guy a dose of my element I was shocked to see that that black copycat had copied my element too. _My element,_ and no one cna just take my element. But I shook it off as Blade came into the picture and started beating him. I barrel rolled out of the way of a cannonball and then swooped low and froze the entire thing. I hissed as a arrow scraped my forearm, cutting it open.

I fired a few icefireballs at them, making them into sculptures of archers. I saw Dove, our flying teacher, picking enemies off the ground using her wind element.

I saw her wink at me as she tossed a few enemies at a height of which they would die. I smiled.

"Airal Army, get ready for Attack pattern Baller!" I shouted, almost insantly the many airal dragons formed in a line, Eclipse and myself in the middle.

"Attack!" I yelled as we flapped our wings in sync, gained momentum, curled into a ball, all at the same time spewing our element out of our mouths, soon their was comets of fire, ice, shadow, venom, electricity, even wind, raining down on our enemies, and when we landed, engulfing rows of enemies in our elements and then bouncing back up like a bouncy ball and doing it again, and again, and again.

Macy's P.O.V.  
(Who, along with Blade, is owned by ShayminRules)

While Blade took care of that copy dragon, and Crystle rained down comets of dragons, I shook the ground with my mace, sending enemies tumbling down with every shockwave, perfect for me to sink my teeth into and tear them limb from limb...

We were winning, but barely, and we had too many wounded dragons. I figured it called for attack pattern rip, Crystle wasn't the only one with stratigically based plans.

"Melee warriors! Attack Pattern R.I.P!" I shouted, the nodded, and concentrated their elements into their melee weapons, their claws and teeth.

Soon we had groups of dragon with their claws and teeth on fire, successfully creating a deadly combo of both element and melee.  
Ice dragons, made their claws and teeth longer and sharper, electricity dragons tazed anyone who they attacked, venom poisoned anyone they touched, fear dragons struck fear into their enemies, and us warrior dragons, well our teeth and claws turne dinto the sharp blades of swords and maces.

That defientally turned the tides, now we were winning by so much, it almost wasn't fair...

Spyro's P.O.V.

We were winning, that was true, but so many dragons had already been wounded, and were now in the infirmary, there was so much blood, so much...

But that didn't mean we were going to give up, no way. Blade was still busy with that dragon, who was now fatalily wounded. Atthis rate we couldn't hold it much longer. So I caught Cynder's eye, and we knew what we had to do, they were getting way to close the the city gates...

We rushed over, concentrated and in a matter of seconds the pulsating energy of Convexity surrounded us. Sending shockwaves of the powerful energy all around us, killing all enemies who came to close.

We couldn't defeat them with our power alone, we were going to need more than that, all elements, all powers of all dragons.

Crystle, Flame,Eclipse,Blade,Dove,Bolt,Glare,Sting,Tremor,Macy, and Frost...All diffferent elements, all needed to balance life out, all needed to win...

Ice,Fire,Shadow,Warrior,WInd,Electricity,Fear,Venom, and Earth,but last but not least Convexity...

Crystle,Flame,Eclipse,Blade,Dove,Bolt,Glare,Sting,Tremor and Macy and Frost gathered around us in a circle.

"I give you my element..." Crystle said closing her eyes, her body glowed bright blue, before it flew into my mouth, leaving only the marking of a blue flame where she once stood.

"I give you my element...Spyro..." Eclipse bowed, his body turning complete black, before his energy flew into my mouth. Leaving a eclipse in his place, next to Crystle's.

"Take my element..." Flame said before his body glowing bright orange as his essence flew into my mouth. Leaving a orange flame next to Eclipse's.

All around us they would give us their element, Blade turned sword grey before entering my mouth, leaving to crossed blade int he ground. Dove, turning into wind, Glare, until everyone was gone, only their markings lay in a perfect circle, forever marking into the ground.

"I give you my element." Cynder said, as her essence turned purple as she entered my mouth, leaving the marking of Convexity in the spot she stood, right in the middle of the circle. All at once all those marking lit up, and I felt power, like I'd never felt before.

I started demolishing enemies, it was a mix of every element ever created, icefire and fire swirling together, along with fear and electricity, and then ice and wind, with venom and earth, warrior and convexity...a power no one could hope to defeat.

It wasn't two minutes and every enemy was gone, all the other dragons in the infirmary, I fell to the ground, all at once every element essence that had been inside of me came out of my maw. Bright blue, reformed until Crystle was standing on her blue marking, then Flame, Eclipse, Blade, everyone who had helped returned..unharmed.

"D-Did...we win?" Crystle asked with confusion...

"Yeah...we did." I breathed...and that was the end...to the Dawn of Blood.

...5 years later...

Warfang was once again a peaceful place to be in, they reconized everyone in history books, and they built a temple where we all fused together to defeat our enemies, a title were everyone stood had they're elbem on it. It was now the temple were younglings comfirmed their element. They still shone today. As a reminder that we couldn't have done it without a little help...from my friends...

A/N: The end, I know its sad and all, but did you guys like it? :)


End file.
